Cursed without you
by wingsrookie
Summary: Hermione's not 'technically' a muggleborn? Ginny's not as innocent as everyone thinks? Neither Hermione nor Ginny want to do what's expected of them! Basically, though, Lupin is about to find out that he's not as alone in the world as he thought.
1. Prolog: oh dear! my mother's nuts

_**

* * *

Hello! Your very friendly author here to tell you a few things you might not want to not know. Does that make sense? Anyways, if you never read another one of my authors notes again, at least read this one please.**_

_**

* * *

**_**_A few interesting facts of this plot: It's AU, for starters. Well, I mean, obviously with the main couple who are involved, but that comes later. Also, Sirius Black never fell through the veil, the trio are supposed to be going into their sixth year, and the twins never left school. Also, Snape never did the unmentionable thing that everyone who read HPB knows about. In fact, HPB has nothing at all to do with this fic! (you may now all cheer and boo respectively depending on your opinion of the book and my story)...(okay, opinion time over until you review). Now, there is also the issue of reviewing (since I just mentioned it). Please be kind enough to do so, but even if you don't, I won't be too terribly angry. Although I _really_ do appreciate them (it's what motivates me). Also, the dreaded 'disclaimer':_**

_**I didn't write the original, I didn't steal a copy of the original, I didn't get to be born as an incredibly amazing British writer, and I didn't steal this fic. I own none of the stuff you recognize (including but not limited to several quotes I tend to use but do not know the origin of and harry potter), and I am not making any money off this fic. So please don't sue me, because I don't have any money. I don't even have my drivers license yet, for crying out loud! (not that I'm not old enough to have one...I just suffer from a terrible disease called procrastination...). I don't have my own computer, either, or internet...or anything. I'm using my families. So please, be nice and don't try to eat me, okay? okay. **_

_**Now then, on with the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_**_P.S. This story was originally about OC and Remus Lupin, but now it's no longer OC/RL. It's someone else. Guess who. I know, I know, like you smart people didn't already figure it out. oh, and not that you really need to know this, but: _**I laugh now every time I hear about Dumbledore twinkling ever since I read a fic where an author said that they wouldn't make Dumbledore twinkle because, and I quote "I've never had anyone twinkle at me, and think it would be most disturbing. My first reaction would be to run in the opposite direction." or something like that. I think, however, that I can safely say that some people just seem to 'twinkle' or are sort of , lit up from the inside by their vibrant personality. Kind of like how some people have shiny eyes, some have dull, and some have 'sparkly' or 'twinkly'. Not that I don't like that authors' idea or opinion, however, because I do. Still gives me a good chuckle, though...he he...rambling...sorry...right then...on to the story...

* * *

**Cursed without you Prolog Oh dear...my mother's nuts!**

Hermione Granger was normally a very calm girl. Normally she was a very calm girl who woke up early on summer mornings and did a little research on the wizarding world before taking make-up classes for college over the internet for an hour or two a day.

Being one who liked to pace herself, Hermione only took the classes for that amount a day. Being the excellent and intelligent young lady that she was, Hermione wanted to keep all her options open. She wanted, almost more than anything, to be able to stay in _either_ of her worlds whenever she chose. She had to admit that secretly she wanted to live in one or the other every-other month.

Snorting, Hermione thought on the predictions everyone had made for her. Ron was convinced that she would wait around for him and then after seventh year they would marry right out of school. Hermione would go on to be his quaint little house-wife and loving mother of their only heir.

That's right! Ronald Weasely wanted _only one child!_ Gasp, the horror! Then, of course, Harry, Hermione and he would go on to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, after which Hermione would go back to being his cherished little wife, and life would continue on to be boring. He'd even gone so far as to find two houses side-by-side so that Harry and Ginny could live next to them when his best friend and little sister married.

"Even _if_ I wanted to be his wife, which I don't, he would've had a problem with his plan. Ginny and Harry will never get together, and no-one else seems to see it! I think it's bloody hilarious...but then again everyone always _did_ say I have no sense of humor..." Hermione mused aloud to the posters lining her wall. Currently she was sitting atop the lovely couch in her room.

Now, I don't know whether you have a couch or not, but in Hermione's neighborhood the only place for a couch was the living room and possibly the family room or 'front room' for visitors. With Hermione and _her_ room, however, this was not the case. It was one of her most carefully guarded secrets. Truthfully Hermione had very few secrets, although the few she did have she kept from _everyone_. Most of her secrets, however, were far more serious than the fact that she had not slept in a bed since she was three years old and her parents had refused to get her a 'big-girl-bed'.

Looking around her room, Hermione mused that almost nothing about it would be what any of her friends would expect. Besides having a couch for a bed (her parents had finally caved and bought her a couch of her own when a relative of theirs had stayed the night and accidentally sat on her in the morning), she had no books in her room. Not one. Not only that, but she also had a pink room. Well, pink with black paneling and trim. Not just any pink, however, but _hot-pink_.

Hermione, actually, had not lent a hand or opinion in the decorating. The room had originally belonged to her older sister...but Hermione didn't like to think about that. Actually, Hermione didn't like to think about her older sister at all. It brought up bad memories, and questions about her family that were best left unanswered. Questions like where, exactly, her sister had disappeared to.

She giggled slightly, once again reflecting on how most people in the wizarding world saw her. Not one of them would have guessed that Hermione Jane 'know-it-all-or-question-you-about-it-to-death' Granger would avoid a question like it was the devil-incarnate. Actually, on second thought...she probably would prefer the devil. Not one of them knew that she was adopted, or that her parentage wasn't quite what it seemed. Being ever silently quirky, however, Hermione planned on keeping it that way. She _would_ prove to her family that she could make it without them, just as they had made it without her ever since she was born.

"Still..." She thought "It would be nice to know they care. I mean, I know they pay for Mum and Da to raise me and all...but I suppose a child's natural longing for their family never quite abates. At least, mine hasn't..." After thinking this Hermione returned to the topic of people's expectations for her.

'Become the next Minerva McGonagall' was among the least ridiculous, although Hermione tried to avoid thinking about that one as it sometimes frightened and sickened her. So she treated all her professors with respect and had a certain fondness for her head of house who was like her second mother. SO WHAT! That did _not_ mean that she wished to be the next 'straight-as-a-ruler-and-twice-as- unforgiving-about-deviation' lady.

For one thing she couldn't stand buns! For another she wanted nothing to do with the subject of transfiguration! I mean, yes, turning a dog into a camel is all very well...but what application had it to their lives? It had no direct application on the fight looming ever-closer to them. It wouldn't save them in the upcoming battle at all! Unless, of course, your opponent happened to go slower than a camel...then it might. Brooms, however, made this slightly unlikely. As did the 'Cheed' spell, as it was so nicknamed. The spell, of course, giving one the speed and timing of a cheetah.

Then there was the horrible theory that she intended to go straight to some sort of 'wizarding-college' or apprentice-ship. Hermione had _abso-bloody-lutely _no intention of doing anything so remotely...boring. Unlike Percy Weasely, Hermione Granger got excellent grades at schooling because she wanted to be able to leave schooling and duties behind for awhile before picking them back up again after getting the 'wander-lust' out of her system.

That's right, Hermione Granger the 'responsible one' wanted to go back-packing around Europe and any other place she could think of at the expense of her biological parents' credit-card. Why not? After all they _were_ quite rich, and they had promised their darling daughter that if she studied hard in school and would be able to lead a responsible lifestyle once she was learnéd (her limit was three years), then she could as long as they got regular letters and mail. Of course Hermione, being highly intelligent, knew they just wanted to make sure she stayed safe whilst roving like the nature-struck teen she was.

Grinning, Hermione tried to imagine the looks on her friends' faces when they found out she was _not_ going to be doing any of the "wonderful" things they had imagined for her. That grin got even wider and threatened to turn into a smirk at the idea of what their faces would look like once they found out that, not only was she not doing what they had envisioned, but she did not have some grand master plan that would blow them all away with her genius about what she _would _do.

Like somehow managing to single-handedly graduate from Hogwarts with the world's top N.E.W.T.'s and going on to become Mistress of Magic within only seconds. Hermione snorted. It was something Ron would think. And worse than that, it was something that everyone else could quite easily believe, even though it was quite impossible.

"Everyone seems to think that I'm this genius brain-child who can do whatever she pleases, and that what pleases me is to be a genius brain-child!" Fumed Hermione aloud. She continued ranting to no-one in particular until her mother poked her head through the door.

"Hermione, love, there's a letter for you downstairs. I'd take it...but you know how I feel about those..._owls_." Her mother laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, mum! You only got bit once! And it's only because you tried to take the owl's toast away..." Hermione laughed right along with her mother. Her mother, being the 'oh-so-mature' lady that Hermione got her level-handedness from, rolled her eyes right back.

"I still don't know what a supposedly respectable school was doing sending out such a feral and violent creature to deliver mail. Honestly! I hear tales about that place and I have to wonder...is it a girls institution? Because other than 'The boy-who-lived-to-make-me-do-his-homework' and the 'make-Hermione-wait-around-for-me-and-just-generally-tick-both-our-mothers-off-boy', you really haven't talked of any boys! Isn't there anyone cute there? No one can catch your eye? I mean, I _did_ always tell you to shoot for the best, but...really! I mean...there must be at least one boy who's good with his..." Hermione's mum began.

"MUM! That's _so_ wrong! Oh Merlin! WHY ME!? I don't even want to _think_ about what you were going to say, let alone hear it!" Hermione cried.

"I was _going_ to say his studies, Hermione." Her mother replied innocently.

"Sure mum, and I'm Severus Snape." Hermione growled playfully.

"Wow. He must make one beautiful looking lady, then." Her mother shot back.

"Ewww. Although, he does do a mean impression of Nevil's Grandmother..."Hermione mused, before shrieking with laughter as her mother jumped in for the kill with a tickle-attack. Soon they were both lying on the ground, laughing helplessly and unable to move other than shaking with silent laughter. Tears rolled down their cheeks as mother and daughter did a silent impression of each other.

"Um...am I disrupting something? Should I leave you and the carpet alone for a moment?" Hermione's dad asked, peeking cheerfully in through the doorway.

"DAD!" Hermione shrieked, quickly removing herself from the offending carpet she'd been imbeded to in silent hysteria only a moment before.

"I'll take that as a no then. Oh, and did you know there's an owl waiting for you downstairs? I'd bring you the letter, but your mother has forbidden me to touch owls or their letters, and you have our only comfy couch in your room. So I'd rather not sleep on the _uncomfortable couch _rather than my _nice soft bed_." He chortled, before retrieving his head from the doorway and heading upstairs to their enormous library. Hermione shook her head. She _definately_ got her love of reading from her father. Although...her mother _was_ a writer...so maybe it came from both sides.

Standing and silently helping her mother up, they made a mutual silent decision to go downstairs together. Once they reached the dinning room, Hermione took the letter attached to the owl's leg. Opening it up, she curiously scanned it's contents. Suddenly, a whoop filled the air as Hermione Granger did an odd sort of primal war-dance in celebration.

"Uh...Hermione...I thought _I_ was suppose to be the insane one in the family..." Her mother teased gently.

"Mum, insanity is a perfectly rational reaction to an insane world." Hermione replied with a straight and momentarily solemn face. Then she broke out into smiles again and started to dance around the room once more. "It's coming! IT'S COMING!" She shrieked happily. Her father, having been disturbed from his reading all the way up on the third floor of their house by her cries, had come down to investigate.

"Sorry, I missed it. What's come?" He asked. Her mother shrugged.

"Apparently the urge to do a native-dance of celebration around our dinning room." Her mum replied.

"Whatever for?" His father responded skeptically. He knew, far to well, his wife's talent for mis-direction.

"Dunno. Maybe she's been reading about medicine-men and their rain-dances again. Or maybe those Gregory and Francis what-iz-bucket have sent her a magical prank in a letter again." She replied absently.

"Fred and George, mum. And I've just received a letter from Dumbledore, the Headmaster at my school. I mean, I'm suppose to be in fifth year now...so it must mean I've made Prefect! He's coming over for dinner tonight, with your permission, to talk! So he must want to tell me in person! Probably because I'm Harry's friend and all." Hermione informed them, before going up to her room to get ready for dinner. After informing her parents that she was going to 'make herself look like a prefect for when Dumbledore comes', of course.

"She _does_ realize we haven't actually said he could come over for dinner, right?" Her father, Granger, asked curiously. Her mum shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, as long as she's safe and happy, what more really matters? Let's have him over for dinner . Oh please? oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!" Hermione's mum begged, using her special, patented, pout. Hermione's father laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way..."He laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it came to be that three Grangers and one Dumbledore were seated around the Granger dinner-table enjoying a rather solemn meal. Once the meal was finished, Hermione's mum offered tea in the living room, which Dumbledore excepted graciously. It was already two hours since he'd gotten there, and Hermione was beginning to get impatient.

Carefully she placed her tea on the coffee table and sat on her hands to make it less obvious she was experiencing symptoms of her ADD (a/n for those of you who don't know, it stands for Attention Deficit Disorder). Finally, everyone else seemed ready to talk because after several things were mentioned and discussed (ranging from weather to the rather difficult problem of getting the desired pair of wool socks for Christmas), the adults seemed to finally be ready to stop dancing around the subject.

"So, Mr. Dumbledore. Would you care to tell us why you wished to join us for a lovely Tuesday evening?" Mrs. Granger asked.

_ "Oh yes. I definately got my subtlety from her."_ Hermione thought sarcastically to herself.

"I wished to discuss your daughter. You see, I'm not sure whether she has told you or not, but we are facing a rather difficult situation in our world." Dumbledore began. Hermione felt herself go cold, and removed her hands from underneath her bottom to wrap her arms around herself. This was definately _not_ going in the direction she'd thought it would.

"She has mentioned it a bit, yes." Mr. Granger answered stiffly. Dumbledore sighed.

"How much, exactly, has she told you?" He questioned.

"Why is this so important, Professor?" Hermione cut in, for once not caring about why she was being rude. "Isn't this something you should be discussing with Harry?" Hermione added.

"Miss Granger, what I am about to tell you must never leave this house, let alone get to the ears of one Harry Potter. Your life is in terrible danger because of some of the unusual abilities you showed last school year. Rumers of them have somehow reached the ears of Voldemort. I believe one of these was how you managed to throw one of the Slytherins across the entire length of the Quidditch field when he angered you greatly by suggesting something unpleasant about your ...erm...heritage. Needless to say, Voldemort has come to see you as a threat and wishes to see you dead." Dumbledore lectured Hermione gravely.

"Hermione!" Her mother snapped. "What did I tell you about losing your temper and throwing people around. And in the wizarding world, too! What will Cassandrine and Kennry think when they find out?!" Her mother groaned.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked, startled at the sudden change in topic.

"Uh...mum? Da? I think it's time that we tell Dumbledore about...you know." Hermione began. Seeing their incredulous looks, Hermione rushed to defend herself. "It's not like I want to talk about it! But it might be kind of important what we do with me! You know _they_ will pitch a royal FIT if I suddenly disappear...and when they throw a fit..." Hermione trailed off somewhat awkwardly.

"Right...okay then. Should we get the photo album out? I don't really know how to go about this...we've never had to ..._explain_ before...everyone who was supposed to know just..._did_..."Hermione's father rambled, and her mother rolled her eyes. Gesturing to Hermione, her mother silently commanded Hermione to finish what she'd started.

"Okay, well...it goes like this, Professor, Sir. I'm not ...technically...muggleborn."Hermione started. Dumbledore looked stunned as his twinkle disappeared momentarily.

"But...I have never heard of the Grangers before...I'm almost dead certain." The confused elderly man stated.

"Well that's because, you see sir...I'm not _really_ a Granger. I mean, I took the name to honor the people who raised me, the ones I proudly call Mum and Da. But...my true parents are the Silva's. Not that you would have heard of them either...oh dear...um...you might have heard of their race, though! We're Fae. Or 'the fair ones', or whatever you prefer to call us nowadays. Of course, we're quite a bit different than we were back then, and we're not _actually_ immortal like many people seem to think. In fact we really only have extended lives that are longer than most muggles or humans..."Hermione rambled on.

"Why do you not live with your true parents, then, miss Granger?" The headmaster enquired calmly.

"Because they wanted an Heir hidden away, in case anyone should take the bright idea into their head to kill off the _other three_." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I see...since they do not live in the wizarding world, however, and our world is not aware of them...perhaps you might be able to persuade them to let you live at...err...home?" He suggested politely.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not to keen on the idea, actually. I mean, I used to go there every summer after school let out. When I still attended muggle schooling, that is. I mean, we're kinda close...I guess. But I don't like to really have to rely on them..." Hermione trailed off.

"Why don't you go with a cause? Maybe to have the Fae join the fight against Voldemort? After all, surely you don't want to quit fighting simply because some insane megalomaniac is after you." Her mother suggested, seemingly excited.

"Uh...mum? You're the one who's supposed to be _overly-protective_ and suggesting that maybe if it's so dangerous I shouldn't have been there in the first place, remember?" Hermione hinted, slightly embarrassed.

"See, this is why we never had kids of our own. Of course, she's just like our own anyways..."Hermione's mum responded plaintively.

"Regardless...I think this is an excellent plan. However, for it to completely to work...everyone must think you are dead. Yes, Ms. Granger, that does include Harry and Ron. I'm afraid that they are a little to...honest...for them to be able to keep your secret. However, you still need a secret-keeper to ensure that the spell we'll use to make people think you're dead works." Dumbledore concluded.

"Wha...what?!" Hermione demanded in horror.

"Is there anyone you would particularly like, besides Harry or Ron? They must be trustworthy and _quiet_. We don't want them letting out the fact that you're still alive in the middle of a fight. This person must also be able to keep your confidences on other matters and receive letters from you once a week." Dumbledore added, continuing on as though she hadn't spoken.

"Well...I think Ginny Weasely would be the best choice. I mean...she's really the only one who knows about my true heritage anyways. Plus she'd suspect something was up when I suddenly died, or got killed, or whatever." Hermione hesitantly suggested. "Plus she's really good at keeping secrets! Her brothers _never_ find out what she doesn't want them too!" She added urgently.

"Very well. Then, if she agrees, Miss Weasely will be your secret keeper and you will go to live with your true relatives. The only issue left, Miss Granger, is whether or not you wish to take your N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L's. In secret, of course, under the name you shall be taking. Once the war is over and it is once more safe, we shall simply explain it to the ministry and have them change the results." Dumbledore instructed, talking as though they would win the war. After all, to win a war one must think it possible.

And so it began, Hermione returning to her 'home' to live for a time until Dumbledore needed her once more and Ginny acting as her secret keeper through the Sytania spell to hide her from exsistence and make everyone think she was dead.

This is where our tale truly begins...for it turns out that once more Hermione is needed, and yet to the world she is supposed to be dead...


	2. A stranger and new coworker

* * *

Hi all! This is Wings rookie! This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review when you are done! There was some confusion when I first posted this chapter, so show of hands...er...reviews...who knows who Camy is, and is it still _absolutely_ confusing?

Disclaimer: none of the chars are mine (except Camy's family..), and the plot. All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**_Cursed without you_**

_by Wings Rookie

* * *

_**  
A stranger and new coworker  
**

Camy sighed as she looked up at her..._new_... home. This was going to be a challenge. She knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean she liked it. How on earth was she suppose to pull this off? That was when she saw Ginny come up to her, smiling. Camy sighed. If she had to do this, at least she didn't have to do it alone.

"Hey Gin. Sup?" Camy asked, falling back into her old American accent.

"Not much, just the usual rumor starting. 'Did you see her? Who is she? What is she wearing! Are those Silver robes? Does she know those aren't allowed?'. Honestly. It's enough to make a girl sick. Honestly..._Camy_...one would think they've never seen you before" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes and smirking. Camy just rolled hers right back.

"Keep talking like that and I'll need a knew secret-keeper. Honestly, even Ron could figure that one out. Gin, have you completed our bet yet?" Camy asked, bringing Ginny back to the problem at hand. Ginny groaned. "I'll take that as a no. Do yourself a favor and finish it already! It's been, what, a year and a half _(a/n there was some confusion here, "Camy" has been gone since before 5th year, and Harry and Ron are now in 6th year, Gred and Forge in 7th year, and Ginny in fifth. I'm not sure if the ages are right, but that's how i'm doing it.)_? You've only got this one left! And only till Christmas at that! I hope you bought a bunny costume." Camy laughed. Ginny just groaned again. Camy shook her head.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? You should be hanging out with your school friends. We had a deal, Gin. Go! And hurry. If we're lucky, no one knows yet that we know each other. If anyone asks..." Camy started. Gin just shook her head, eyes twinkling.

"I know, don't give them the whole truth, make it 'sneaky'." With that, Ginny was off, following her fellow students to the awaiting carriages. Camy sighed. This year was going to be interesting. Once all the students had left, she still stayed, waiting as instructed. She didn't have long to wait, however, before a weary looking man came off the train and started towards the castle. When he saw her, however, he stopped, surprised.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and Camy took in his appearance. He was definitely a professor, but he was also what one of her friends would call 'steamin'. She shook her head as she thought of her friends she'd left behind. None of them could understand why she'd agreed to work here, in this wizarding world, but she knew with all her heart that it was meant to be. She was needed, and so she would stay here until her job was done. The man in question was soon joined by another, who jogged to catch up.

"Hello, can I help you?" The first man asked, looking quite puzzled.

"I dunno. I was told to wait for one of the normal professors to get off the train and then go with them, that they would be able to show me the way. I'm new here." She replied, looking up at him through her eyelashes, as he was somewhat taller than her. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Dumbledore did say something about a new employee, but I figured...ah, well." The man murmured. Suddenly the second man was next to them and skidding to halt.

"Hello, and who, may I ask, is the dashing young Lady, Remus?" The second man asked, flashing her a smile. Camy stifled a groan. That line was to like something one of her brothers might say.

"A new employee, apparently." The first man, Remus, replied. It was then that she realized who he was.She couldn't believe it! He looked so different from third year!

"Your ...what? Oh!" She gasped, surprised.

"I see my reputation precedes me." The second man laughed, looking delighted.

"Which one?" Remus retorted. Camy laughed, she couldn't help it. The two men stared at her for a moment, as though she were some strange foreigner.

"Which technically I am..." She thought with amusement, then realized they were still staring at her. "What! It was funny!" She protested. The second man just shook his head while Remus continued to stare at her.

"But, I guess that technically, what you said is true. Of course, not in the way you meant it. I know who you are by your reputation, but only because you are with..Professor Remus J. Lupin, am I right?" She informed them, making sure she had Lupin's name right, always the all-knowing girl she was. The first man nodded. "Then that would make you Sirius Black. Pleasure to meet you both." Camy continued. Black chuckled, but Lupin looked suspicious.

"How do you know so much about us? And why were you waiting for us?" Lupin asked. Camy sighed and shook her head, hoping she hadn't let too much slip.

"It's a sad day when grown men can't even trust the word of little old me." She laughed, eyes sparkling. It was time for some fun, she decided.

"He's got a point, girlie. Just how do you know so much about us?" Sirius pointed out. Camy sighed.

"Are you sure it can't wait? You're going to ruin a really good joke. Dumbledore even said he'd let me do it!" Camy pleaded, appealing to Serious's sense of prankster.

"I'm afraid it can't. Can't be to careful these days, you know." Remus replied seriously.

"Well, I suppose you can't ruin the whole joke, but I have to say I'm surprised. I heard you were suppose to be really big on the whole trickster scene. Oh well, so much for an _interesting_ year. I suppose the twins'll just have to come up with something. Maybe Gin could get them to do it..." Camy trailed off, seeming to forget she was talking to someone.

"Answers first, rambling second." Lupin insisted, causing her to start out of her pondering.

"Wha..? oh! Sorry! I tend to do that from time to time. My name's Camy. I come from America. Unusual, huh? I got transferred out early for good behavior. Since I've been here a few times, visiting a friend of mine, and I'm about a quarter or more British, they decided here it was. Besides, Dumbledore wanted help on some project or other. It was my area of specialty, so he called me in. And before you ask, no I _can't_ tell you what is. Anyways, I might as well tell you this part, although I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't...well, I'm to be working with you! Well, you, Snape, and Sirius. So really, I couldn't come to work not knowing anything about you! Of course, I'd already heard of Sirius, my brothers have made it their personal goal to someday out-prank you and the twins, which I think they already have, but that's my brothers for you. Won't stop till the competition's smashed. So it'll be really cool working with you, cause I get you for the periods just before and just after lunch. Then, before that, I have Snape. After you, I have the same class as Sirius." She grinned at the flabbergasted men. They seemed to be in awe of her ability to talk without taking a breath. She rolled her eyes.

"So...are we going up to the castle? I've heard they have this enormous feast, and this whole sorting ceremony, but I suppose we missed that, didn't we?" Camy suggested. That seemed to snap the two out of their stupor. They looked up towards the castle and noticed that delicious smells were now wafting down from there. Sirius muttered something under his breath. Then he bounded away up the slope, obviously intent on eating. Remus rolled his eyes, and Camy giggled.

"Is he always like that?" She asked.

"Worse." Remus replied. Camy giggled some more.

"Well, we should probably follow him, although I'm not sure you want to see him eat. I almost lost my own meal the first time I saw...now I just try to avoid looking at anything other than my plate." Remus joked. Camy snorted, shaking her head.

"Can't be bad as my brothers. But that's another story. And I am hungry..." She murmured as she looked longingly up towards the castle.

"What are we waiting for, then? Come, fair Lady, we shall feast in the hall of Wizards tonight." He proclaimed, grandly bowing over her hand. She giggled.

"And witches. Don't forget the witches. I'd hate to be the only female in the place, flattering as that may or may not be." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and together they walked up the lawn towards the castle.

* * *

Hi. Thanks for reading my story. Please review! Flames are excepted, but only if they're helpful. I don't want to hear things like: "you're an idiot". I already know that. Anyways, be kind (unless you're flaming), since this is my first fic. Laters! 

Wings Rookie

* * *


	3. and I beheld a flying roll

* * *

Hello again, and welcome to the next installment! Hope you like this one, cause I've got to go to work soon, so I thought I'd be nice and update it before I go. 

Disclaimer: Once again, all I own is Camy and a pair of fluffy socks.

* * *

ch. summary: this one is just the end of the first day, in which Ginny talks to the golden trio, and Camy doesn't snore (score one for Camy!)

* * *

**"...and I beheld a flying roll..."**

Ginny watched as Camy silently took a spot between Snape and Lupin. She felt sorry for Camy in the respect that she'd have to work with Snape, and she also felt sorry for Snape for having to work with Camy. It was disconcerting to her, to feel sorry for Snape, so she focused on her food instead, pushing it around on her plate. She was just to excited to eat, though. This was going to be huge! She couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he saw that the new girl was sitting on the staff table. She had a good laugh when all the guys could talk about was Camy all the way to the castle. None of them even seemed to realize who she was...although, to be fair, she _had_ changed a lot.

Suddenly the hall went silent as the sorting ceremony began. She knew that no one had looked at the staff table yet, expecting no new teachers as everyone had been told of Lupin's acceptance of the position.

"Poor Dumbledore's received hundreds of owls by now, I'll bet." Ginny-referring to the fact that he'd hired Lupin- thought fondly, not really paying attention to the sorting (a/n I really didn't want to bother making up names and sortings...so I hope y'all will forgive me!). After all the children had sat down at their new tables and the stool had been taken away, Dumbledore got up to give his usual speech.

"Welcome back _returning_ students, and welcome to new ones. As you all know, there has been a changing of staff, as usual. I believe you all know that Professor R. J. Lupin is once again our DADA teacher, but we have several other new additions as well." Here Dumbledore paused for dramatic affect, and Ginny wondered if it was just her or if he'd really put extra emphasis on the word 'returning'.

"Teaching Levitation and Apparition will be Sirius Black, and yes it is the same Sirius Black who was cleared by the ministry of all charges just last summer. And, finally, we have Miss Camy Smith, here to assist some of our teachers this year since we now have about three times the amount of students we have ever had before! Congratulations Hogwarts! I wish you to all make these new members feel welcome. Congratulations new staff members! Now tuck in!" Dumbledore announced, and the plates and tables automatically began to fill with food. Ginny watched Ron's face drain of color.

"She's a _teacher_? But she can't be over sixteen!" Ron protested. Ginny laughed, and anyone who'd been looking would've seen a mischevious glint flash through her eyes..

"**What!**" Ron demanded, but the Ginny only laughed harder.

"Better not let _Lav-Lav_ hear you talking like that." Harry pointed out from across the table, and deftly moved out of the way when Ron threw a piece of roll at him. This caused Ginny to laugh harder. Then Ginny and Harry's eyes met from across the table, and they laughed so hard they almost cried. It was then that Ron decided he'd had enough. He chucked a roll at Ginny. About to retaliate, Ginny remembered the pranks that were going to happen very soon. She resisted the urge to throw a drumstick at her brother at those wonderful thoughts..

"You will regret that." Ginny informed the boys, standing and smirking. Then she and Ron, as fifth and sixth year prefects, led the first years to the portrait and went to their dorm rooms. Ginny had left her room and was sitting in the common room with the remainder of the famous Trio when a strange looking bird flew into the room. In it's beak it bore a note on blue paper. The room fell silent as the bird soared through the window, and straight to Ginny. Ginny laughed, scratched the bird on the head, and took the letter. She scanned it's contents quickly before breaking into a huge smile. She immediately grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from Harry, and ignored Ron's protests about stealing, as she scribbled a quick reply. Then she gave it to the bird, who clutched the letter in its beak and flew off.

"Who was that from?" Harry asked, since no one else seemed willing to stop staring at her long enough to speak. Ginny giggled and shook her head, motioning to her mouth as though zipping it.

"She won't tell. She's been getting letters from the same person and the same bird all summer. The family's gone half crazy trying to figure out who they're from, but every time we manage to intercept a letter, it goes mysteriously blank. We tried everything we can think of to make it reveal the words, but it never has anything on it." Ron growled.

"Can I see it?" Someone suddenly asked from behind them. The four turned around to see Fred and George standing there, one of them holding out his hand. Ginny shrugged and passed it over.

"Mum wouldn't let us near it, in case we might destroy it, but we've been wanting to take a crack at Gin's letters ever since we first heard of them." One of the twins informed the group. The group looked on as the twins tried first one spell, then another, Ron occasionally throwing in a 'tried that' or 'that'll never work'. Finally, they gave up.

"You'd think..."Harry began, but Ginny just shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you, so don't even think about it." Ginny replied, heading off to bed.

* * *

Camy groaned as she sat in the teachers' lounge, and wished miserably that Dumbledore hadn't had to call this meeting. She knew it was necessary, but she still thought he could be kind enough to at least let her go to bed. She'd had a long day of traveling, and she wasn't _actually_ a teacher. Just an assistant. She let her head drop onto her hand casually, her eyes glazing over as she stared up at the headmaster. The thought that even Binn's lectures were better than this lazy circled through her mind. She didn't notice when she stopped hearing what the man was saying as she fell asleep, but later on she would be glad that she slept with her eyes open. The headmaster might think she was..gasp(!)... disrespectful. Suddenly she heard two voices close to her ears, and slowly she came back from her dream-state.

"Maybe she's sleeping with her eyes open." One of them suggested.

"No kidding. The question is, how do we wake her up? Even the Headmaster couldn't do that." The other replied, and Camy recognized the voice as Remus's instantly.

"Hey guys. What're you doing? Come to think of it...what am I doing?" She asked, an enormous yawn cracking her face. Sirius looked amused.

"You were sleeping. Right through Dumbledores' lecture." Serious pointed out.

"He always did have as more talent than Binns for making me yawn." Camy replied, startling the two into laughing.

"So, the meetings over, do you know where your room is?" Sirius asked as his eyes danced, and Hermione thanked whoever-the-powers-that-be-were that they hadn't noticed her little slip-up.

"No, but I don't think I want you to show me. I don't think I trust you somehow." Camy replied, laughing at the pretend hurt on his face. She watched him speak quietly to Lupin for a moment, and then walk away, still amused.

"I guess that leaves it up to me. Come on, let's go before you fall asleep again." Remus laughed lightly, as Camy yawned again. She nodded enthusiastically, and they set off.

* * *

Okay, so that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it (is shortness even a word?), but like I said, I have work. Oh, and the chapter title comes from the bible (aparently it's the first ever recorded food fight in there. Although it was really talking about a scroll, but oh well. improvise). Anyways, please review, you'll make my day (or my evening, or whenever)! Let me know what you think, especially if it's constructive criticism. I love to hear how I can make it better. Once more, please remember that things like "you're an idiot" are not going to help me. I already know that. Although, according to the amount of reviews I have already I'm not _quite_ as stupid as I thought...so, review, and boost my self-esteem! Until next time! 

WingsRookie


	4. No PDA here!

_**

* * *

**_Hi! how's it going? See that little review button at the bottom? Yes? good. Touch the button. Click on the button. Press the button. Notice that gravity is slowly pulling your finger _towards_ that button. It says you want to review! Review you must if chapters you've read! Pwease?

Disclaimer: I own nothin. Except for my socks. Still own those. They're getting a little closer to heaven, though. that is, more 'holy'. hehe. yeah...bad joke...can you tell it's sunday? I have to give a talk today...urgh...

* * *

**Chapter summary:**

_In this chapter, we learn of an odd behavior of Camy's, as well as how her first day goes until around lunch time. We also get to see fierce dragons and fluffy pink bunny rabbits. Hurray! Oh, and since I've decided I officially stink at making up pranks, someone email me if they have any good ones! _ _oh, and I sincerely apologize for my version of Snape. Seriously didn't mean to make him so...un-Snap-ish. I just started writing, and there he was. So...go ahead and yell at me. Other people already have, so it won't matter. Just review, even if it's only to yell at me about snape.  
_

* * *

**No PDA here!**

* * *

Camy stared at the food before her, feeling a little queasy. Somehow she didn't feel up to eating this morning. She sighed and pushed her plate aside, glaring at the offensive meal. Somehow the yellow and orange theme of it didn't help improve her appetite. 

"I know you have to work with Snape and all, but you should eat. You need your strength. You wouldn't want to face the git on an empty stomach, would you?" Sirius joked, and Camy just stared up at him, barely hearing what he'd said.

"I think...I had better go to see Madame Pomfrey before class." She murmured, standing up quickly. It was then that Serious seemed to notice the green tint to her face.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? At least wait till the mail gets here. Letters from home should cheer you up." Sirius suggested, eyes giving her the puppy-dog pout. It was then that her face drained of the last bit of color and she ran out of the room. The two professors thought they heard her say something, but it didn't really make sense to them, so they ignored it.

"Did she just say she was going to hurl?" Asked Professor Flitwick in confusion. The other teachers just shrugged. They didn't know what she meant either. Down at the Gryffindor table, the trio had been talking when Fred spoke, startling them.

"Was that the new hottie who just ran out?" He asked. Ron looked at him, gaping.

"Fred! She's a teacher!" Ronald gasped. Fred just laughed.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear Ronny-kins. She's an assistant teacher. That means she's fair game. And pretty cute game at that." Fred replied. Ginny and Harry just groaned.

* * *

Still running, Camy barely made it to the bathroom. She was leaning over the toilet when suddenly her stomach abruptly emptied itself of its former contents. Camy slumped down next to it and leaned against the stall wall. This was so not good. Her first day and she was already feeling ill. She sighed. This would not do at all. Having decided thus, she opened a small pouch tied to the inside of her wide, flowing sleeves, and looked at it for a moment. Any onlookers would have thought whatever in the bag smelt really foul. In reality, however, it smelt quite wonderful. Camy was wrinkling her nose at the remembered taste. 

"It might smell good, but it tastes worse than dog biscuits." She thought to herself, before taking a pinch of powder out of it and putting it in her mouth. Almost immediately she had to stifle the urge to vomit once more, but she concentrated on letting the powder work its 'magic' while she was sitting there on the surprisingly clean bathroom floor. As soon as she felt it start to kick in, she rose to rush to class. Only to hear the tardy bell ring. She groaned as she ran faster, hoping to avoid complete humiliation. Camy practically flew down to the dungeons, where her first teacher waited impatiently. She went through the back entrance she had found when she'd sneaked out of bed last night to look around the castle, and found herself in the professors' office. The Professor himself looked up, and saw her. He seemed unsurprised, although she couldn't quite tell because the only look on his face was a sneer.

"How like a child to be late. I told them you would be useless, but did they listen to me? Noooo. The Headmaster has to have you for some stupid project, helping stupid people. If you think I am going to tolerate such absentee behavior, think again. I have no intention on taking it easy on you, new here or not." Snape sneered as he glared at her. Camy's lip trembled, and she shook like a leaf. She couldn't help it. He was being so mean. Not that she wasn't used to it, but she knew more than one way to work with people, and sometimes there was only one option. So, as he continued lecturing her, her eyes got bigger and bigger, as well as watery.

"I don't understand how an idiot like yourself could even be admitted into working here, but seeing as that oaf of a lump Hagrid works here as a Teacher, I can't really say much about it..."Snape was saying as she sank to the floor. When he say her start to sniff, he paled, and a small part of her mind briefly wondered how that was possible, as he was so pale already.

"Don't you dare, young lady! I will have no water works in here! It grows mold!" He exclaimed, trying and failing (as usually happened when he tried to be funny) to make her laugh. Instead, it seemed to have the reverse affect upon her. Her lip trembling was more pronounced, and she shivered openly now.

"Please, I didn't mean it. Please, don't..." He started to plead, but was interrupted by a sobbing girl.

"Y...y..yes you d...did! A...and y...your r...right! I'm n...no good f...for anything! Everyone s...says so! Da t...tells me it all the t...time. M...mom w...would be so ashamed of her daughter. I...it's why she g...got rr...ride o..of mm...meeee! T...they wouldn't even l...let me keep m..my sur n..name! Because I'm u...u...useless! I'm a f...failure! And moving to a..an..another country can't change that!" She wailed, her whole body heaving in an effort to take in oxygen while crying so fast that it was nearly impossible, which made her cry more because now her sides hurt.

"I'm sure that's not true." Snape tried to sooth, and earning another burst of fresh wails.

"Y...you d...don't know my m...mother and f...father! It's true! At least t...they w...were good at s...something!" She responded, still hysterical.

"Oh really? And just who are your parents? Try me." He responded.

"M...Misty R...Rosentoll Evangaline a...and Tynan E...e...vangeline."

"_The_ Misty Rosentoll? She could never think such of any child, _let alone_ her own daughter. Come on, get up off that dirty floor and we'll make illusionary animals or something, since I don't have class this period today." He insisted, hoping she'd stop crying. To his astonishment, it worked.

"R...really?" She stuttered, and he felt a sort of astonishment of his own. He'd never really been good with girls, let alone crying ones.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, resigned to spending a morning with pink bunny-rabbits floating around the dungeon he had worked so hard to make creepy. They went out into the main classroom, and she sat on top of a desk while he took a seat behind his own desk.

"You go first, since I've never really done this before. Please?" She suggested, tears still in her eyes but no longer falling. He nodded.

"First, you raise your wand like so, and then you say 'nimala pearpa! Of course, you have to imagine the animal or creature you want to make." He explained, as a pink bunny appeared and hopped all over the ceiling. The girl seemed to watch it for a moment, before taking out an odd-shaped wand which had a charm dangling off one end. She raised the wand and did a peculiar little semi-figure eight while pronouncing said incantation. To his surprise, no pink bunnies appeared.

Instead, two huge dragons appeared. One was blue and silver, the other red and gold. The dragons raced around the room as the girl tried a variation of the spell to add a illusionary landscape around and through them. She had mountains and hills, valleys and plains. Then she set to work with him, filling the plains with lions and tigers, the forests with jaguars and cougars, the skies with Falcons and owls. Then she turned to making the none-meat eaters. First to come were unicorns, and then phoenixes. After that deer and doves, and so on. Then, suddenly, students were filing in, sitting in their seats. Or at least, they were standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Professor, but exactly how do you expect us to brew potions when we can't even see our cauldrons?" Asked a blond fifth year boy known as Draco Malfoy. Camy rolled her eyes, then stood, so that the illusion made her disappear from the waist down.

"Honestly! There is more than one classroom! Didn't you see the directions? But then again, most students don't take the time to actually read the signs outside classroom doors anymore. You are brewing potions today to help dispel illusions, obviously. The better the potion, the more illusion it dispels. Now, over into the second classroom, please." Camy replied, saving Snape from awkward questions and not being able to retort smoothly. Snape simply watched the students coldly until they were all gone and the door had shut behind them. Snape raised his eyebrows at her.

"How did you know there is such a potion?" He asked her, curiosity getting the better of him. She giggled.

"Had to make it at home once when I was all alone with my brothers. One of them accidentally charmed the other's head to have a mohawk. Dad would've flipped. So we grabbed mom's old potions book and that potion happened to be in it. You learn a lot when your brothers are set on practical joking. I even know how to use potions to change form and change time, or stall it if you wish. It's really all a matter of need." The girl answered with a shrug. Professor Snape just shook his head.

"I suppose the lesson I was going to teach them can wait. Illusion dis-spelling is important." He allowed, causing her to smile slightly, almost timidly. Then they got down to work, he teaching the class just how to make the potion, and she making sure that the spell could be easily triggered by a keyword to reappear for the next class. After all, all the classes had to learn the same things.

After the potions had been brewed and tested, Snape assigned each class an essay due next class period, on the uses and side-affects of the potion they had just made. Camy herself thought this a little unfair, but didn't say anything. It was only a two-length essay, and she had seen the lesson he had left on his desk, already planned. A five-length essay on healing potions was not her idea of a good lesson for the first day, but she kept her opinion to herself. She knew when to choose her battles. Then she made sure that the illusion would be impossible to break if the potion had been brewed wrong, or the ingredients added at the wrong time. After all, it was only a two-length essay. She watched interestedly as the third class of the day got underway, but retreated just before the bell rang to the professors' office. Once inside, she took the pouch out of her sleeve and put it upon her palm, before weighing her options heavily in her mind. She had just about made a decision when the door opened and then closed behind her.

"Are you alright? You left awfully fast near the end of class." Professor Snape asked in concern, and Camy somehow knew no one else would believe he was being so nice, or so helpful.

"I'm just worried. This powder-potion is suppose to last me until next week, but it's already low because I had to use the same batch I made and used a month ago, because of moving and all." She replied turning so he could see the bag in her hand.

"What is it?" He asked, coming closer. He sniffed it, but wrinkled his nose. "It smells like...sunshine." He murmured, causing her to giggle quietly.

"It's called Faenstocalm. It is a...healing agent. I use it to keep my stomach un-queasy as possible and my health normal enough to do everyday activities. I have a healers' note, saying I have permission to make and use it constantly." She replied, handing him the bag.

"I don't believe I've actually heard of this one. Have you ever brewed it yourself before?" He asked, eyes alight with interest.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have time to make anymore till the weekend, and by then it'll be to late." She replied sadly, looking as downcast as a cloud.

"Tell you what, you give me a copy of the directions to making it to keep, and I'll make it for you. I have to brew another couple of potions anyways, so another one should be no problem." He replied. Camy looked surprised, but asked for a sheet of parchment. He handed her the item along with a book to write on while she sat on his desk. He was about to ask if she needed a quill to write with when she pulled an odd instrument out from behind her ear and started writing. When she saw him watching her instrument with interest, she giggled.

"It's a pen. Muggle thing. I can't go anywhere without one. I like to write my dreams and experiences, along with my more logical daydreams down in my spare time." She confessed. Then she handed him the parchment and hugged him quickly. He look scandalized.

"Don't worry, no PDA on my watch!" She giggled when she saw that now he just looked confused. "Public Display of Affection. Now, I gotta go, or I'll be late for two classes in a row. Thanks for helping to cheer me up!" She told him, before she waltzed out through the door and began running past the slowly moving students to get up to where Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught. She found herself wishing she could fly over their heads just then, because they were seriously moving like molasses.

* * *

Okay, hehe. So it wasn't a great cliffhanger. Eventually I'll put one in. Just not yet. Anyways, what did you think? Please review and leave some helpful comments! We writers like to hear those! It's like the icecream on the cake, only without the cake. Anyways, enough bad analogys. Until the next chapter! 

WingsRookie


	5. lifestyles of the rich and the wandless

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HP stuffs, you know that. Unfortuantely, i don't even own the socks anymore...they finally succumbed to the light and have permanently crossed over to becoming landfill-fodder.

* * *

Ch. summary: In which Camy gets to class and we find out just a little bit more about her.

* * *

**"...Lifestyles of the rich and the wandless..."**

* * *

To her happiness, she arrived their early. She went back into the Professors' study, once she realized he wasn't in the main classroom. She didn't bother to knock, thinking the Professor would be alone in his office. To her surprise, she found she was incorrect. She was only mildly annoyed at being wrong, though, so she let it slide. She was mildly surprised however, to find that it was Professor Black who was sitting in a chair across from Professor Lupin by the fireplace. She had hopped to avoid seeing him until after lunch.

_"Oh well. It's not like I actively dislike him. He's only annoying because he's so...immature. I can handle this. No more outbreaks. Besides, we got along fine...**before**." _She promised herself silently. It was as she was thus ingaged when Professor Sirius spotted her.

"Camy! If it isn't our favorite Assistant Teacher!" Sirius proclaimed, at once jumping up to shake her hand, like she was seeing him after long years of absence or a particularly life-threatening occurrence. "I wasn't sure you'd make it before class. Old Snivellus can be rough on other teachers. I told Dumbledore 'she's new here, doesn't deserve to have to deal with Old Snape anymore than the rest of us until she's done something worthy of punishment'. But Dumbledore seldom listens to my advice." Sirius informed her, leading her to sit next to Lupin as he conjured a chair for her. Lupin looked her over in a kindly manner, noting that she had a little more color in her cheeks.

"I hope you're feeling better. We weren't sure you'd even make it to first class, running out the way you did. Would you like some chocolate?" He offered, almost as though he was afraid she'd snap at him.

_"Merlin! Haven't any of these men been around girls before! From the way they act, you'd think I was an alien species! I simply must have a talk about this with Ginny. She'll be delighted to know Snape cracks when you cry. Not that it was my objective, but still..."_ She mused, then came back to herself quickly before they noticed her mind's absence.

"No thank you. I can't eat to much, it's just to sweet. Has to have something else in it. Like nuts. Or caramel. Caramel's definitely good. Anyways, I'm fine. I regret meeting once more with yesterday's meals, but it couldn't be avoided. I'm a little out of sorts this week, I hope you can forgive me. As for working with Snape, well, it wasn't the most interesting thing I've ever done, but it won't kill me either. I actually learned a few things, and got a few things I needed. Wonderful, having access to cauldrons whenever I need it. We were never allowed to mess with them back home. That's what medics were for, according to my father and brothers." She shrugged, indicating she was still alive and hale.

"So, what am I doing today in here?" She asked, seeing as how she figured both Lupin and Sirius were staring at her.

"You don't like chocolate?" Lupin asked, seeming stunned.

"Working with Snape wasn't a nightmare?" Sirius demanded, and both of them looked rather flabbergasted, if for different reasons. Camy giggled, and that seemed to snap at least Lupin out of his daze, although Serious continued to stare at her.

"You will be helping instruct the class about boggarts. If you don't mind, of course. I thought that this year we would start with something interesting." Lupin informed her.

"I don't have to do any magic, do I?" The girl asked, seeming uncomfortable, as Sirius gasped as the tardy-bell rang_ (a/n didn't know how they knew when to change classes, but I'm using a bell)_.

"Sorry, mate. Ur...um...I mean...Professor Lupin, but I've gotta get to my class! Lots to teach the new ones, huh?"Sirius apologized as he dashed out of the room. Lupin rolled his eyes at the retreating back of his friend, then turned back to her.

"It's a simple incantation. Do you mean to tell me you were never taught about Boggarts?" He asked in astonishment. To his amazement, she blushed deeply and looked at the floor. A small part of his brain thought she was doing a wonderful impression of a student in trouble, the rest was marveling at how good the blush looked on her. He slapped himself mentally. This was not the time, nor the place for that. Besides, he had other things to take into consideration before he tried to involve a girl. Like what if he attacked her one night, as a werewolf? The thought cause him to shudder inwardly and pull himself immediately back on track.

"I...I thought Professor, I mean, Headmaster Dumbledore was suppose to talk to you..."She was mumbling.

"We were suppose to talk last night, yes, but then you fell asleep and Dumbledore said we would talk later. We were going to talk this morning, but a certain pair of troublemakers managed to get into trouble already, so Dumbledore had to deal with them and we never really got a chance. I'm suppose to go talk to him after the next class, during my break period." Lupin replied, wondering why she looked like she wanted to disapperate.

"Well, I suppose I had better tell you then. I managed to hide it from the other teachers, but...I know better here. You're to observant, for one thing. Dumbledore told me you'd notice right away. See, the thing is...oh, I'd hoped not to have to tell anyone! I don't know how to say it!" She grumbled, looking edgy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't say anything that would make me upset, I can assure you." He murmured, and she looked up, startled into meeting his eyes. To his surprise, there was a deep sadness and a slight fear there. One he remembered vividly having experienced over and over again his first few years at Hogwarts.

"I...I.. never trained at any type of wizarding school b...be..because I can't use a wand, staff, or anyother such magical instrument." She stuttered, and he felt a sort of pity for her.

"Why didn't you just say you're a squib?" He asked, and she looked up again, and again it was fleetingly. This time, however, he saw a fire that surprised him.

"I'm no squib! I just can't focus my power through objects. They tend to...explode. Trust me on this one, you don't want to see. I have a fake wand, but I don't actually channel my powers through them. I...I have to do it another way. I'm really not suppose to show the students, cause Dumbledore doesn't want anything remarkable about me being revealed until it has to be. He said it would happen sooner or later, but that he would rather it be later than sooner." She responded, and he was amazed.

"You can do magic without a wand? Only a really powerful magic-user can do that!" He exclaimed. She blushed once more, and once more Lupin forced himself to pull his attention back to the situation at hand.

"That's okay though. You can still do it, just pretend to use your wand. Come on, I'll show you how it's done before the class gets here. They come straight from the quidittch field, so it'll take a bit of time. I have an extra boggart here in my closet, so we'll use that one." Lupin announced as he rose from his chair.

* * *

So, that's all for now. Oh, and the title comes from one of the mock-songs my cousin and I made (it will be featured in later chapters...most likely...). It was originally a line from the song 'lifestyles of the rich and the famous'. I'm totally thrashed. I just spent five 1/2 hrs. dancing in the middle of a football field (or rather, learning a dance) under a sun that was _really really _**hot.** So, needless to say, I'm leaving it here for now. But be sure to check for updates again soon! One more time, I must get down on my knees and beg you to review! Well, laters then! 

WingsRookie


	6. floating evil

* * *

Hi, so, what's new? Okay, so I have another chapter for you. Thankyou once more for all the sweet reviews! And if you haven't reviewed yet, shame on you! Okay, so to address a few of the things which were said... ahem:

* * *

thanks for the nice reviews (and the constructive ones!)

* * *

Disclaimer: If you think I'm the kid who owns Harry Potter, than I must look a lot like the very cool english writer that my American self so clearly isn't.

* * *

**Floating Evil  
**

Ginny trooped into her fourth class of the day and wondered when, and if, she'd see _Camy_ at all. They had never really had enough time to talk about who she would be working with, except for Snape, so Ginny wasn't sure it was someone she'd be taught by at all. She only knew about Snape, because when Camy had been on the bus, she'd mentioned something about the man not being in any of the textbooks on Hogwarts teachers. So it was to her surprise when her Professor walked in with none other than Camy trailing behind him.

"Hello! And welcome to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year. I am Professor Lupin, and this is my lovely Assistant Camy. Round of applause for our wonderful helper." Lupin began, and both loud applause and catcalls echoed loudly for a moment, and Ginny watched Camy turn a color bright enough to rival Ginny's hair.

"Alright, thank you for your enthusiasm class. I can now tell we have mostly boys in here." Lupin joked, to laughter rippling through the room, much to his surprise. He wasn't at all use to anyone laughing at his jokes. Usually it was Sirius they were laughing at, not him. But he didn't let it faze him, he just went ahead into the lesson.

"Okay! Now, we are study Boggarts today, so. Who can tell me what a Boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked, waiting for hands. When Ginny timidly raised hers, Camy nodded to her.

"I heard about it from Hermione. They're those things that hide in small dark places and then come out to scare you, looking like whatever your worst fear is." Ginny replied in a rush, so as not to be noticed to much.

"Excellent. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Lupin replied. "Now, Miss Smith is going to show us how to defeat a boggart. After she's gotten it back into the wardrobe, we'll talk it through before you try it yourselves. Ready Miss Smith?" He asked, as she stepped forward to stand before the wardrobe. She nodded and he pointed his wand at the door it opened and slowly a dark mist drifted out.

In the midst of the mist glowed a pair of red eyes, and a dark shadow seemed to ride upon that mist, an evil laughing surrounding the two. For a moment Camy stared up at it, and Ginny cursed under her breath. This was bad. Very, very bad. Then, suddenly she closed her eyes and whispered something. Then she raised the fake wand that Ginny had given her and cried out the spell.

"Ridiculous!" Suddenly the dark mist was blinding pink, and little yellow and blue bunnies hopped all over the top of it. Little green birds also flew around the figure, singing a song about craziness so loud that the laughter was drowned out. (a/n...didn't really like how I made it funny...but oh well. if you have suggestions, be sure to include them in the review!) Then Camy laughed and the boggart was flung back into the wardrobe, the wand still pointing at it. Some of the students began to wonder nervously if they had a new fear, for the thing had made them all fell a level of fear they hadn't known before. But with it's comic banishment, the effect was gone immediately and they all breathed a sigh of relief to know that their original greatest fear was still the same.

"Excellent Miss Smith! Now, the laughter was the key part. Did you all notice how the Boggart only fled after she laughed, even though she'd said the incantation already? Now, let's all try the incantation before we have a go, shall we? All together now, Riddiculous!" Lupin instructed. Ginny replied along with the class, knowing exactly what her worst fear was, and dreading anyone else finding out. It could ruin everything. Silently she sent a plea for help to Camy by locking eyes with the girl. Camy seemed to understand exactly what Ginny needed, and nodded. The girl closed her eyes, and Ginny did the same. Soon the overwhelming feeling of another presence in her mind radiated throughout her.

_"Hurry. He's going to make us line up soon." _Ginny thought. She felt Camy's essence nod absently as a disguise was placed on Ginny's fears. It was then that Ginny knew why Camy's turn with the boggart had revealed nothing really important about what she was afraid of most. Silently Ginny was grateful for Camy's intellect it had already saved them twice today in the last five minutes. Since they shared a fear, it wouldn't really matter what people saw. Imagine Voldemort appearing out of thin air! People would run away screaming! Not to mention the first lesson woudl be a shambles. She felt Camy give her a thought-hug, and then Camy was gone and they were both opening their eyes. Ginny hurried to line up with the others, and as she looked at her 'new' fear, she tried to think of a way to make it funny. Then, just before she got up, she had it.

Then the thing was in front of her, still an old lady with a bushy rainbow-colored mohawk and a roman robe on _(a/n I like this one best. It's a play off a fear I once heard about. They were afraid of old people...)_. Ginny shook her head wryly. Then it was changing, and the other students looked puzzled as a huge shadowy shape stalked towards her. Around it hung a haunting scream which none of the others were able to comprehend. Although no one quite understood how, they knew that the thing was odd, and not just because it was a shadow. Sinister and evil intent radiated from it as it floated towards her. Although the students all thought it was really creepy, only two other people in the class noticed that it was somehow similar to Camy's fear, but both of them already knew about it, since they'd disguised it and Ginny was the one whose fear it was... Ginny raised her wand, remembering Harry so fearlessly facing Voldemort all those times and unable to back down.

"Ridiculous!" She cried as she imagined with all her might. Suddenly the dark shadow wore a grass skirt and Hawaiian shirt, had a ukelele, and was singing Kumbia. That was when Ginny broke into giggles. Since she was the last in line, Camy forced the thing back into the wardrobe as Lupin gave the class their homework.

"Okay, that was very good. Now, I want you all to bring chocolate with you to class next time, we're having some new visitors this year, ones that have never been here before. So, write your mums and Da's, or whoever. If you absolutely cannot get one anywhere else, talk to madame Pomfrey. Now, have a good day students and please try to behave! Don't forget to read the next chapter, although we won't be covering it until the time after next, so you have until then." Professor Lupin dismissed them. The students stood up, and almost immediately a line formed to talk with the beautiful young assistant. The girl answered their questions patiently, winking at Ginny over their heads. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, then left the room. She had to get to class on time even if the boys didn't.

* * *

Okay, so I have to go, my cousin wants the comp and I think it's definately her turn. So, laters! Please, please, please review! Will add the next chapter soon!  



	7. Being bored is never good

* * *

Okay, so I'm back. Guess what! I finally started my new job! (hence the not updating till now...sorry about that). Anyways, so here we have this, and I'm glad I put it up. Be ready for the next chapter, in which there is an argument. Anyways, here we have some action. Finally. And we find out why it's dangerous to let Camy be bored. To bad the twins aren't around just now...

* * *

(in boy's room in Gryffindor common room) Forge: Oh yeah, sure. Blame us. It's not like we were in class or anything. You know, where you put us? yeah, that place. 

Gred: He has a point, writer lady. Seriously! When are we going to get to do something interesting? I am seriously dying from lack of pranking going on, and we don't count a certain person who will remain nameless pulling lame tricks right under our noses!

WingsRookie: hey, cool it. Your turn will come eventually. If your good. Here, have a cookie while I talk to the nice people. Well, now that they're busy (boys crunching on cookies in the background ,) here's the **disclaimer:**

**I don't anything harry potter related, so sorry, but I can't get you a free copy of the latest Harry Potter book** (disclaimer is followed almost immediately by an internal dialouge):

_Boy do I wish I owned harry potter. Then I could've chosen different actors for my two favourite guys...(note: not the main chars)... don't I wish I could get me a free copy of the latest book, let alone all my lovely readers and friends. It would be nice if money grew on trees too. Then maybe I could buy my own computer, stay on for as long as I wanted, and it would be a laptop with all sorts of Harry Potter stuff (like the books on cd) on its hard drive...  
_

_

* * *

_

Okay, well, enough of that. Time for the story! Here you go, lovely readers!

* * *

**Being Bored Is Never**

**

* * *

**

Camy sighed as she looked over Lupines' office. He'd gone to talk with the Headmaster, and Camy was bored. She hated being bored. It was right up their with having to do chores. It reeked. So, since she was so bored, she started looking around. Getting bored, she pulled her pen out of her ear and turned to survey the room.

"Nice, but messy. Those students left parchment pieces all over the floor, which is covered in enough grime to drown the students. The desks aren't much better. I think this calls for help." Camy decided, and she got to work. First she decided that the dust and dirt had to go. Closing her eyes once more, she felt her power flow up within her. She hummed lightly as dirt and dust flew into the air, collecting itself around her like a tornado. Then the mold came next, adding to it. Finally came the used or ruined parchment and other assorted objects like gum, candy, quills, fireworks and parts of pills from skiving snack boxes. She didn't hear the door open as the maelstrom whirled around her, but she did feel a sort of draining that wasn't normal for when she worked her magic. Quickly she pulled all of the dust and mold to a stop and compressed it into the smallest amount possible, then threw it in the trash can just outside the window.

That was when she heard the applause. She turned, startled and a little frightened, to face the intruder.

Lupin watched in amazement as a dirt-devil of sorts seemed to attract every unclean thing in the room and his office. Then the stuff stopped, and drew to a point, revealing a dizzy-looking girl who had been standing in the middle. Then the stuff compacted and flew out the window to heavens knew where. He clapped softly, amazed. No wonder Dumbledore had been worried about her. That spell alone would have taken him hours to find in a library, let alone do it in the fifteen minutes that his teacher was gone. She turned to face him, and he noticed that fear was in her eyes again. But when she saw him, she relaxed slightly, although she still looked somewhat nervous.

"It was dirty. I was...bored, so I cleaned it..." She whispered, looking at the floor. He could see her watching him out of the corners of her eyes, though, and he was amused.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did it. I couldn't have. Not with all the excitement at the school recently. Besides, I think you did a better job than ever I could. Now, let's sit down and talk in my office while we discuss next time's lesson." He suggested, moving forward towards said room. Camy nodded and followed, still watching him out of the corners or her eyes. He sat behind his desk and she sat across from him, leaning back against the chair's plushy back and crossing her legs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you plan to do for lunch today?" Remus asked mildly, after he got over his laughter.

"Uh...I dunno. I was thinking about day dreaming. Today's a good day for it. You can curl up in a good chair and watch the fire for hours in weather like this. Not like when it's raining. Then it's impossible." She replied.

"Why is it impossible to day dream when it rains?" He asked in surprise. She giggled.

"Cause then you have to go outside and walk in it, of course!" She replied, still giggling. He looked puzzled, but didn't ask her to explain further.

"So, what do you dream about, miss...er...Camy?" He asked, just barely remembering to call her by her first name. She chuckled some more, then sighed.

"Sure you want to know? A girl's head can be pretty scary..." She replied lowing her voice ominously.

* * *

Okay, so that's all your getting for this chapter. Was this a better cliffhanger than last time? Email me, or better yet review, and let me know! That would be cool. Really, really cool. You know, like, Eskimo sculpture cool. Okay, enough with the bad metaphors, you get it. Until next time, Laters! 

WingsRookie

* * *


	8. technicolored yawn

* * *

Okay, so here's the latest! Well, it probably won't be by the time you read it, but that's besides the point. I'm on an updating spree today, two chapters already added! yay! Now, remember to review if you don't want me to start working on a different fic instead!

* * *

**disclaimer: **I never have and (unfortunately) never will own anything harrypotter related except the paraphenelia I buy at the store, and that hardly counts. I don't even own my socks anymore. A crumplehorned snorkack ate them.

* * *

**Chocolate and food don't look so good the second time around**

**

* * *

**

"I think I'll survive." He replied wryly. She shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I warned you." She replied, before continuing to tell about her thoughts. "I usually like to visit other places. You know, foreign ones or imaginary ones." She murmured, eyes half closed.

"Places like paris?" He asked, watching her gaze off into space.

"No...places like pleasant woods with little brooks, or cliffs overlooking the ocean. I also like to think about flying. That's fun. Let's see, what else? Oh! I like to imagine I'm doing something else, anything else while I do chores. Course, that's cause I usually have to do them by hand...can't do to many of them the way I did when you walked in. It tends to draw attention, like a neon sign." She laughed, having fun.

"Oh! I like to imagine I'm with people that don't reallly exsist. Call me weird, but it's fun to make up people and make a story about them. It beats sitting in Geometry waiting for the stupid test to be over and staring at the wall." She giggled. He just shook his head. "What about you? What do you imagine when you have the time?" She asked. He looked surprised.

"Me?" When she nodded her confirmation, he seemed to think. "Well, I used to dream about dating and making the Quidittch team, but now...I dunno. I just haven't really had one for a long time, I guess." He replied. She just shook her head mournfully.

"You don't know what your missing. Try it! We've got time. Long as we don't have to prepare anything for the next class? No, good. Let's see. Think of someplace calming. Like a library, or Professors Binns' lectures. Something that puts you to sleep." She murmured, eyes still half closed. He leaned back in his chair and copied her position, only closing his eyes all the way.

"Where are you?" She asked, and he found himself replying without thought.

"I'm in a deep glade, trees surrounding a small meadow. There are flowers everywhere, tall enough to cover like a blanket. There are stars overhead, and a crescent moon stands in the sky. A gentle breeze blows upon my face, wafting the smell of the flowers and the trees past my nose." He whispered, amazed at how real the place seemed. She sighed, and he finally allowed himself to open his eyes, only to find she'd fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he went to grab a quick lunch tray from the house elves, who knew to bring it straight to his door. He was talking with the tiny creature, who he knew was called Dobby, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a yawning Camy standing in the doorway stretching. When she saw the house elf, she came forward, appearing curious.

"Hello, who are you? I'm Camy. Camy Smith. You must be one of the famous house elves I've heard so much about. Are they treating you well? Do you enjoy working here? How are the others? Is it hard to make food for so many people? Would you like help? Do you even get time off? What if you get sick? Do house elves get sick? How many of you are there here? Why are you wearing mis-matching socks? Is it cool to live in a castle? Do you live here year round, or just during the school year? What do you do, during the summer, I mean. Is it awfully dull? Or do you prefer it without the students, when there's finally peace and quiet? What type of house elves in general favor? Or are you a lot like muggles, with everything and anything?" She asked excitedly as a thoroughly confused Dobby shook her hand. Remus laughed.

"I don't think he could tell one of those words from another." Remus mused, causing Camy to chuckly once more.

"Sorry...I sort of have this habit of doing that..."She murmured, looking emberassed.

"It's alright. Anything I can get you, Camy? Or are you having that fast this week? My name is Dobby, Camy." Dobby said by way of answer. Camy smiled.

"It's that fast again. I would, however, appreciate a cup of the stuff I gave to you before, do you remember how to get it?" She asked. Dobby nodded pleasantly. "Sorry for the questions, I just didn't get to ask you before...I was in such a rush." Camy added. Dobby smiled.

"Come down to the kitchens if you ever feel like eating. We'd be happy to make you anything, Camy. Afternoon!" Dobby replied, bowing to Remus. Remus was looking puzzled, and after Dobby left and they had retreated back to the office, Remus looked at her.

"Why did dobby call you Camy? He always calls people miss or Mr. It's really quite a breach in protocol." he mused thoughtfully. Camy just shrugged.

"It's the air I have about me. People feel comfortable with me. Besides, Dobby doesn't need to address me formally. I'm fine. As a lowly Assistant Teacher, I don't have to worry about big titles." She grinned, as Remus started to eat. That was when he'd remembered she hadn't wanted anything to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You really should, you know. After missing breakfast like that..." He suggested. She shrugged, looking slightly paler again.

"Sorry, afraid my stomach can't handle it. It'll go away eventually, though. And if it doesn't, I can always talk to Madame Pomfry." Camy replied, watching him watch her, and obviously amused by what she saw.

"Anyways, don't let it keep you from eating yours. I have absolutely every intention of using that comfortable looking chair as a pillow." She informed him, moving over next to the fire and curling up in the chair. He shook his head once more, and began to wonder how many times he was going to shake his head this year. He sighed softly and went back to eating. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Camy woke up to feel her stomach flipping ominously. She groaned and stood quickly, smelling vomit. She rushed out of the classroom, knocking over a chair by the door in her haste. She heard Remus call after her, but she paid it no attention. Opening her mouth right now could be very _very_ bad. She rushed through the classroom only to find she wouldn't make it. She quickly headed towards the nearest thing that wasn't the floor that she could throw up in. She heard someone chuckling quitely from behind her, and after she had emptied her stomach, she turned to see a concerned Remus and an amused Sirius coming towards her. 

"Why the fern? did it do some terrible injustice to you, by chance? Or do you just have this wierd vendetta against plants?" Sirius teased_ (A/N thanks to lime-in-the-coconut for reminding me how to spell his name...)_. She growled lowly under her breathe before turning around and emptying her intestines once more.

"Are you going to be alright, Camy? Perhaps you should take the next class off. I don't want you getting seriously ill..." Remus offered, trying to be sympathetic.

"Uh, Remy old boy, I think it's a little late for that. The poor plants got new fertilizer, remember?" Sirius pointed out. Remus looked startled, but he didn't laugh, for which Camy was extremely grateful.

"No, I think...I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me last night. Food poisioning, maybe..."She lied quickly, and then she stood. Quickly she sat back down again, having the feeling that walking wouldn't be such a good idea just then.

"I won't hear of it. Bed. Now." Remus ordered, waving his wand at her. With a slight shriek, Camy found herself sitting in bed, holding a small pan. She rolled her eyes. Adults.

"_Might as well engoy the peace while it lasts, though..._" Camy thought, rolling over and promptly falling into a semi-consciencous state.

* * *

Okay, well, that's all for now. I'm reminding you right now to review and save me some headaches! If there's something you do/don't like, let me know! That way I can change it! Sooner or later I'm going to re-write the first few chapters before this, so if there's something u'd like to see changed, please let me know! Oh, and I promise that soon, very _very_ soon this story will earn its 'romance' catagory. I just have to get past all the other stuff first...sighs. Okay, well , get ready for the next chapter! This one was originally suppose to have something action-like, but I really didn't think I could add the 'action' before this chapter. It just didn't fit. So read the next one as soon as I post it, cause it's good! 

Till laters:

WingsRookie


	9. monsoon season on the ceiling

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and my first batch of cookies burned in the oven. Ruin my day, why don't you? Okay, so now that it's official, cheer me up by reading and reviewing!

* * *

ch. summary: Camy is bored once more, Draco comes up at a loss for words, and Ginny's lunch is interupted. It's a very full day here at Hogwarts!

* * *

Camy sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was bored. She was so bored that not even icecream could cheer her up. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered what had possesed her to turn it pink. She glared at it and it promptly turned blue. She gasped as once again her power was drained more than such a task called for. She sank her head back onto the pillow once more and wished fervently she knew why this was happening. Suddenly the answer hit her like a poundcake. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. This was not good.

* * *

Suddenly an idea struck her, and she sat up, grinning. It had been awhile since something _interesting_ had happened. The twihns were so swamped with their NEWTS work (or rather they were busy avoiding it) that they had pulled hardly any pranks. Even the teachers were complaining about it. Camy lept out of bed and raced to find one of her confidants. It was time for some fun! She was going through the great hall and out onto the grounds when she ran into someone. They both fell backwards and Camy snapped out of her reverie long enough to see the boy she'd run into was the one called Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and started to get up, just as he was doing. 

"Watch it!" The boy snapped. "I don't have time for you to tackle my glorius self." he added, once he saw that he had her attention.

"I hate to tell you this, but your 'glorius self' is the one that tackled me, not the other way around! And although this concept might seem foreign to you, but your glorius personage' is _not_ my main concern!" Camy retorted, a slight angry gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Camy wondered idly as the blond boy insulted her if he ever got any new insults. He'd tried everything from her outfit, to her bank account, to her nonexsistent friends. finally he seemed to snap as she stood there watching him, bored with this conversation already. 

"Watch yourself, _assistant_. I would hate it if you lost your job because you were up for assault charges." The boy sneered, finally gaining her attention.

"Was that suppose to be a threat? That was pathetic! My baby cousin could threaten better than that and he's two! you have obviously not got the gift. Let me show you how it's done." With that, she took a deep breathe and proceeded to threaten.

"Let me tell you something, bighead boy. Next time I find myself on the floor because of you, you'll wake up the next day as a ferret in the middle of an alligator infested pond surrounded by walls, which in turn are surrounded by three rows of deatheaters, which are surrounded by fangirls!(a/n sorry, couldn't resist. It's an inside joke). then you'll slowly be tickled to death. Suddenly you'll wake up screaming, only to find that reality is _much_ worse. In reality you have been charmed to the dinninghall ceiling, and are wearing fuzzypink footie pajamas, hair in pigtails and the rest of the school at breakfast. Then, suddenly, your humiliation will morph and you will discover that it just got a lot colder and draftier (a/n is that even a word?). That is when you will realize that you are now wearing a suit of armor, and that it is monsoon season on the ceiling. A very wet, very _cold_ monsoon season.With lots of sand. Then, when you think it can't get anyworse, you'll find yourself 'professing' your undying love to Madame Pomfry, while telling her that you're her knight in shining armor, and that you're 'over the moon' for her and that if she wouldn't mind rescuing you, you'll give her the moon, which appears to be somewhere near your right elbow." Camy growled, not stopping to take a breath. Malfoy had gone pale and was now staring at her, mouth hanging open, seeming speechless.

"Pleasant afternoon, Malfoy. Enjoy your school day." Camy told him, smiling dazzlingly before she left to go back inside, headed towards peeves, who was busy scaring first years. The students who had watched the goings on watched as she scolded the ghost, which only suceeded in him going after her, and she ran off towards the library, to escape.

* * *

Ginny wondered idly what Camy was doing for lunch. she broke her thoughts off, however, when she saw Parvati and Lavender entering the dinninghall. They looked shocked, which immediately caught the attention of all the other students (excluding the slytherins, who were busy talking to a fuming Draco Malfoy). The Griffyndors immediately made room for the two girls in the middle of the table and crowded around while their tale was told. They finished to an amazed silence. 

"She threatened him _back_!" Saemus asked incredulously.

"With fuzzy pink footie pajamas!" Collin Creevy added, eyes as big as saucers.The two girls nodded. Almost immediately people drifted away from teh table to 'discuss the latest' with their friends in other houses. Excluding the slytherins, of course. Ginny sighed in amusement, shaking her head slightly. That was when she felt a pair (or several to be more accurate), watching her covertly. She turned to find her two best friends watching her. They seemed to be trying to put something together.

"What? Aren't I allowed to enjoy the moment? Someone left Malfoy speechless. Not something that happens everyday." Ginny informed the silver duo _(a/n, couldn't really call them the golden trio..wihtout a member, could i?)_ before standing up. Suddenly a second year ran up to the table.

"Hurry! Quick! Our house is under attack!" The second year, Collin's little brother _(a/n I'm not sure exactly how much younger than ginny and collin he is, so I just put him in second)_ frantically cried. The golden trio and other DA members were immediately on their feet.

"What do you mean, under attack!" Saemus demanded. The second year just shook his head.

"Fred, George, you'd better come to. This doesn't seem like one of yours, but...maybe you'll know who did it." The second year answered mournfully before speeding off to find speeding off to talk to McGonagall. The other Gryffindor students quickly got up as a group and ran to their common room, affraid to see what had been done.

* * *

Well, I hope that was a little bit more exciting for you! Not quite what I had in mind when I sat down to type, but there you have it. So, now the question is, what happened to the Gryffindor tower? will collin's brother ever make it to talk to mcGonagall? Will the evil one behind the action be discovered? Will Camy ever get to have some fun? And, of course, will the author of this plot ever start making the two show more affection towards ech.other, since it is under romance!

* * *

Well, I hate to leave it there, but I have other matters to attend to. Now, email me if you have any particularly good prank ideas for what could've happened. I have a vauge idea, but knowing you brilliant, talented readers, you probably have better ones! So review and be sure to tell me what you think! Oh, and we'll be finding out a bit more about Camy's 'affliction' when I write more (not all at once, probably, but that remains to be seen...;)

* * *

WingsRookie 


	10. It lives!

* * *

hello again! Are you ready for the latest update? I was going to wait awhile more to do so, but I got a smashing comment and loved it so much I decided to be nice and update sooner (since I had an hour till work). I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. Thankyou all my lovely readers for being so patient. Please review and make my day!

* * *

ch. Summary: All's fair in love, war, and pranking!

* * *

disclaimer: I'm now adding the disclaimer to the story summary, so just for now, I'm letting you know: I do not own anything Harry Potter except for Camy and her odd family members. I don't even own my own copy of the newest book. I had to borrow my cousins. Not that you wanted to know that...oh well. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: It lives!

* * *

"Can you believe it? Slytherins get to have the new Assistant teacher, but as soon as we show up, she leaves! Must be a Gryffindor curse. Even Ravenclaw had a class with her." Ron grumped, and Lavender hit him on the back of the head. "What! Ow! Hey, stop that!" He demanded, feeling put out.

"Well! Honestly! Ever since she arrived it's like you've dropped off the face of the earth! I'm really beginning to question your loyalties, Ronald Weasly!" Lavender informed him angrily as she stormed off towards the common room. Ron was quick to follow, and the rest of the house followed him. After all, Saemus had said someone'd attacked their beloved tower.

Lavender was about to enter the common room when a little first year stuck in the middle of a sea of what looked like pink shavingn cream. Lavender froze in surprise, and Ron walked into her, having bent his head so as to walk at a faster speed, so as to catch up with her. Lavender screeched as she nearly fell into the stuff, but Ron put an arm around her waist and yanked her back just in time. She was staring at him in amazement when the first year spoke, sounding panicked.

"There's some sort of glue in this stuff! I can't get out on my own! Help me, please!" The little first year cried. The other students looked on in horror for a moment before Hermione came to her senses and accio-ed _(a/n is that how one spells it?)_ the poor little boy out of the stuff. He was shivering and it took a moment before he could answer questions.

"Someone's trespassing on our tower room! Who would dare prank us, Forge!" Fred demanded.

"Dunno Gred, but they're gonna regret it, Gred." George replied ominously.

"Did you see who did it?" Fred asked the little boy, eyes gleaming.

Wait a minute, do you mean to tell me that you two didn't do it? No way! You two are sooo lying through your teeth!" Ginny replied, eyes sparking.

"No, we aren't, Ginerva Anne Weasely! You know very well we always take credit for our pranks!" Gred replied angrily.

"So, did you see who did it?" Feorge once more asked the kid.

"No, I just walked into the common room, coming back from the library, when suddenly the stuff appeared, and I was trapped. Then Saemus was about to come in, but I warned him not to, and he ran off, leaving me there. It was the wierdest thing, though! I was in the middle of trying to escape, and suddenly this wierd tingly feeling came all over me. It was like riding a rollercoaster straight down and eating chocolate at the same time. It was...wierd." The boy replied, shivering slightly at the memory. The others patted his back in a condoling sort of way, while Fred and George raised their wands. They were, after all, the prank masters, and they intended to undo this prank.

"Scourgify!" They said simultaneously. This had the result that the stuff grew a foot higher. The twins were trying almost everything they could think of to rid their common rooms of the stuff, but nothing seemed to be working. Bye this point the people just behind Fred and George had started shifting places with those at the back of the crowd so that everyone might see what monstrosity had taken over thier common room. The twins soon expired their range of cleaning spells (usually others cleaned their messes up or they had to do it the muggle way for punishment).

Someone even dragged a house-elf up to help, but it's magic (along with everyone else's) only made them multiply, and faster each time. She tried everything she could think of, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly Magonagal was there. She raised her wand and muttered something, but the cream only started to change color. Turning pink, Magonagal tried another spell. The cream started to growl ominously, multiplying faster, until they started to go up the stairs and push the Gryffindors backwards out through the portrait. Finally Magonagal had reached the end of her rope and tried to make it disappear or melt. To everyone elses' horror, the pink stuff started flashing neon colors and grew a mouth. The Gryffindors barely had time to close the portrait before the stuff could spill out into the hallway. It was then that Luna Lovegood walked serenly up to them.

"Magonagal, Professor Lupin is on his way up. He said to tell you he'd only be a few moments. Oh, and he said to thank the boy who came to get him." Luna said vaguely before looking at the fat lady with interest. The students were busy trying to figure out who had summoned Professor Lupin when said Professor rounded the corner and started walking down the hall towards them. Next to him walked his young Assistant. The two made an odd contrast, with Lupin looking tired and worried, while Camy looked cheerful and amused.

"What happened?" Camy asked upon seeing Professor Magonagal.

"Some students did something to the shaving cream in there and now I can't get rid of it." Magonagal looked as mad as anyone had seen her, and as Fred and George could be heard saying later, that was quite a lot considering they were in the crowd.

"What did they do to it?" Camy asked. Magonagal sighed.

"It I knew that, Miss Smith, then I would be able to counter it, wouldn't I?" Magonagal retorted. Camy just shrugged.

"Maybe. I dunno, I heard this house belongs to some brilliant pranksters. Anyways, can we let one of them out?" Camy asked, as Remus looked on, allowing the young girl to handle things. The other students were amazed. Why wasn't Professor Lupin doing anything? She was just an Assistant, after all. Ginny hid her grin. She knew why. She caught Camy's eye and winked. Camy inclined her head slightly, but only enough that Ginny would notice.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Smith. The stuff is no doubt falling out the windows by now. If we don't open it, then it can't get to the rest of the school." Magonagal reasoned, loosing patience.

"But I don't see or hear anything. Maybe it's gone?" Camy insisted. It was then that Magonagal lost it.

"Fine! You want us to be invaded! Then by all means open the door. But don't say I didn't warn you!" She growled. Camy just smiled blithely, and the students were instantly reminded of the Headmaster. She opened the door, and went inside. Professor Lupin followed her and the portrait closed behind them. For several moments there wasn't a sound, and then they came back out, and started to walk away.

"Well?" An irritated but worried Magonagal asked.

"There was nothing there. All we found was a big floating illusion that said 'Gotcha'. It's still there, if you'd like to see." Camy replied, then turned back to Lupin, who hadn't said a word the whole time, and left, both of them now yawning. Ginny hid her smile. Everything was going perfectly. Well, almost. She went inside behind the rest of the students, and sat in a chair in the corner. She was surprised when Seamus, Ron, and Harry followed.

"So...did you help with this?" Harry asked, and Ron seemed Flabbergasted.

"Harry! WE would never...!" Seamus began, but was interrupted by Ron who exclaimed "That's Fred and George's area!"

"I was talking to Ginny." Harry replied, looking at Ginny suspicously. The other two boys looked at Ginny in confusion.

"Why would Ginny have anything to do with this?" Ron asked, and Seamus too looked baffled.

"I don't know, but her and Miss Smith were trading signs before the things disappeared. I was wondering why." Harry replied, still watching Ginny. Ginny laughed and couldn't help but think Voldemort was making him paranoid.

"Alright you caught me, but not for what you think!" Ginny giggled some more.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now that all three looked confused.

"See, we didn't want to tell anyone becuase it might cause complaints to the headmaster that I was getting special treatment, but Camy and I have been friends for a long time." Ginny replied.

"That's rubbish! I never once met her, and if she were your friend, I would have." Ron responded automatically. Ginny just shrugged.

"Not really. She usually only came while school was in session, and before that we used to meet out in the woods behind our house. You guys didn't want me to be hanging around so much when you started to get older, so I found someone else to make friends with. And boy am I glad. She's so cool! Seriously. She found out about Serious and she was like 'cool. I never thought he'd make a good villian anyways. Villians don't usually put on such a display when they vanish. On second thought, yeah, they do, but it makes more sense for Rattail, or whatsizbucket? To be behind it. 'Sides, he's Harry's godfather, right? That would be seriously uncool if he was, like, all rotten.' and then she smaked herself upside the head cause she'd been using an accent she didn't like, apparently it sounds to...airheaded. Anyways, you guys should come meet her. I'm going to meet her in her room after classes, you should come. She said the house elves will be leaving some food in her room for us, and there's no way she's gonna be able to eat it. I bet she'd love to meet you. She's really a fan of your works." Ginny gushed, eyes lighting up.

"What do you mean, a fan of our works?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, she really admires they way you two fly for the Quidditch team, cause she's afraid of heights. And she really thinks our red hair's awesome. Not only that, but even Fred and George amuse her! Dunno why, though it might have to do with her family's tendencies..." She was saying when suddenly someone behind her spoke.

"We amuse her? How so?" One of the twins asked, grinning.

"Who is it we amuse again, I've forgotten." The other added.

"Camy, the new Assistant Teacher. She seems to think some of your jokes are funny, though she's the first to admit she doesn't react well when jokes are pulled on her. Amazing how much we have in common, really." Ginny replied easily.

"Yeah, she said something about us earlier, but I kinda figured she had heard it from the teachers." Fred mused.

"Actually, she heard it from her sibs. Her brothers are pranksters too, and apparently they like to know who the competition is." Ginny replied. Her brothers looked surprised.

"She has brothers who are pranksters?" They asked in unison.

"Yep, two of them. They aren't twins though, they're quads. Technically they used to be quints, but...that was before." Ginny replied, looking slightly sad.

"Quints? Quads?" The twins asked, still speaking in unison.

"Quintuplets are five children born within the same brithing, much like twins, while Quadruplets are four born in the same time." Seamus replied, looking interested. Ginny shrugged.

"Anyways, you guys should all come. I mean, I'm goin to see her and play some games, but you guys can do whatever. She promised we wouldn't get in trouble for staying out late. And she always keeps her promises." Ginny said, before leaving for her next class.

* * *

Okay, well, that's it for this chapter. Tune in next time to find out what happened before Camy and Lupin came around the corner, what's in store for the party, and why Camy felt weak after cleaning the classroom for Remy! Bare with me a little longer and more of the romantic stuff will be added! Oh, did you like the 'action' I've added? Please review and let me know! I have a tendency to wait until I get a new review before I update. So...if you want more...let me know! oh, and if your not a fanfic registered user, but still want to know when I update, drop me a review with your email and I'll add you to the list. Thanks a bunch! 

Wings

* * *


	11. French kisses and Tacks

* * *

Hallo again everyone! How are you? Long time since i've actually updated, yes? I'm sorry. Really, I am. i don't know if you know, but _both_ of my old Computers broke, so i had to re-write and re-focus this story. the result, of course, is that it's going to be a lot better! So i sincerely hope you like it! Tell me how much you do (or don't) enjoy it, pleases? (gives you big puppy-dog stare).

* * *

anyways, now we get on to the infamous party. enjoy, and guess what, lots of pranking going on in latter chapters, so get ready for it!

* * *

Chapter 10: French Kisses and Tacks 

Camy smirked as her letter-bird brought an urgent note from Ginny informing her of the new additions to their late-night party. This could be very interesting. When Dobby appeared, holding the smoking potion which Snape had sent her, Camy was excited to get started.

"Hey Dobby?" She questioned.

"Yes, Camy?" He asked.

" Do you think you and a few of the house-elves could help me ready my chambers for tonights party? I'm afraid I'm not quite up to it yet." Camy explained. Dobby grinned and nodded, eyes glowing slightly.

"What did Camy have in mind? Dobby would be glad to help. Dobby would even have Winky helps Camy! Maybe Camy can cheer up Miss Winky! Miss Winky is missing her soul mate." Dobby confided. Camy was immediately interested. A soul mate for the infamous Winky-the - house - elf? This could be interesting.(a/n ... yeah...late night with my cousin. Will be showing up in a one-shot for Winky later...um..yeah...).

"Well, first we'll need to redecorate. Then we need to have refreshments, of course. And games. Definitely games..." Began the assistant teacher.

------------------

When Ginny finished preparing for the late-night at Camy's quarters, she marched down the stair case from the girls dormitory to find three of her brothers and two family-additions waiting for her in the common room. Quickly she hid her grin. This was going to be great. She knew that none of these students had ever experienced one of Camy's 'parties'. This would certainly be an experience.

* * *

"hallo Hermione! I see you brought your boys and the twins!" Seamus, who'd been invited by Ron and Harry, called out to the red-headed-quidittch-tom-boy. Just as he had known it would, this annoyed the boys.

"_Her_ boys, _her_ boys! I belong to no-one i tell you!" A distraught Ron announced.

"Maybe you better tell Lav-Lav that." Ginny snickered, which made him pause as she intended.

"Hello Ginny. I wasn't sure what, exactly we'd be studying, so I brought all my books. oh, I do hope it's not potions..." Seamus trailed off. Ginny, of course, was floored.

"Seamus...we're going to a social event, not a morgue! We call it a "Party". We do this thing there called 'having fun'." Ginny teased. "You do know what fun is, right? Cause I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Hanging around with ickle-ronnikins can have that effect." Ginny continued, smirking slightly. 'Her' boys looked floored, and Seamus looked quite startled as well before he laughed..

"Ginny! where did _that_ come from? I thought you liked us!" Ron proclaimed, hurt by his sisters mockery.

"Huh? OH, sorry. hehe. Couldn't help it. Had Snape last period." Camy explained. The boys all nodded in understanding.

"He does tend to make people rather put-out, doesn't he?" Harry asked, faking disappointment.

"Yep. Really annoying when he rubs off on one, too. anyways, let's go, shall we? Off to the Room of Requirement!" Ginny proclaimed, flinging her arms about grandly. Everyone else in the group blinked for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Why the Room of Requirements?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled and Harry blushed.

"Cause that's where she lives, of course. Dumbledore, in his infinites wisdom, realized that she would need some place which could easily change to fit her moods or amuse her. A bored Camy is something you _never_-_ever_ want to meet, trust me. Of course, things get interesting really fast, but...sometimes it's not worth it. Like that time an ogre nearly had us for lunch because we were trying to get one of his hairs..._(a/n i love making references from other movies. guess which one this one was inspired by!)_..." Ginny trailed off, before turning on her heel and marching towards the portrait hole. The twins shrugged at their sister's multiple personalities and followed, sashaying back and forth across each others' paths along the way. The others, severly clued out, followed more sedately at a brisk walk.

------------

Camy smiled as she told the statue in front of her room to allow entrance to the students outside it's perimeter. Ordinally, of course, there'd been no statue. Dumbledore had added it to make her feel more like the rest of the staff.

As the children entered, Camy was gratified by the awed looks they gave the surroundings. Camy herself was rather pleased. After all, it wasn't everyday she entertained a silver duo and twin pranksters! When Ginny caught Camy's eyes with raised eyebrows, Camy winked. The room _did_ look spectacular, after all.

The walls seemed to have disappeared, instead there was a forest on one side, opposite the door. A cliff seemed to be where they had entered through, the door disappearing after they'd closed it behind them. The side opposite the fire-place was a huge meadow, and the fireplace was a wall with fireplace and two bookshelves beside it. They saw no hint of other rooms besides this one, and no sleeping accommodations. Harry shrugged, it _was_ after all the Room of Requirement and therefore very changeable. The others puzzled on it a little longer, but left it to magic. Ginny didn't need to puzzle at all. She'd seen Camy's hand at decorating before. This was not some of her best work, either. But, as Ginny knew very well, Camy's best work usually happened under intense stress.

The floor was one huge fluffy cloud, underneath which a garden of gi-normaus roses bloomed continually. by the cliff stood a table with all sorts of treats, both muggle and wizarding. All those with a muggle-background, and Camy, laughed when the twins found the soda. When one of them tried it, the other watching skeptically, everyone laughed when he exclaimed in surprise.

"It fizzes!" The twin who'd drunk some declared, as though air had just been invented.

"It can do that." Camy laughed. Once everyone had settled down with a few snacks, the games began. "Alright, then. Time to get started!" Camy announced. "What game should we do first?" She questioned the group.

"What games do you have?" The ever-practical Seamus asked.

"Truth or Dare!" The twins exclaimed as one, before quickly chugging some more lemon-lime soda. Camy looked at Ginny.

"You sure? It's more ... dangerous... when played my way." Camy informed them.

"Is that a challenge! Bring it on!" The second twin demanded. Camy shrugged.

"Hey, Gin-jabber, you explain our rules whilst I get the mechanics." Camy suggested. Ginny nodded in agreement while Camy disappeared somewhere in the forest side.

"Okay, here's how we like to play. One: no cheating. If you chose dare, you either do it, or you get to draw an alternate dare from out of the hat. two: if you chose truth, there's inversiteum, which is related to veriteserum _(a/n sp?)_ but not illegal, involved. So beware. No lying for you! third: no boring dares! The group's allowed to give you suggestions, or you can make them draw from the hat. If they draw from the hat once, however, they don't get to pick an alternate. Any and all props needed for the game can be transfigured by either the one giving the dare, the one doing the dare, or a selected helper." Ginny rattled off.

"don't forget what happens if they try to lie during the truth part." Camy called from her position in the forest, a rattling sound of tinkling glass accompanying her words.

"Right. If you try to lie during the truth part, a secondary part of the potion turns you into an animal for twenty-four hours. I wouldn't suggest that, though, cause you'll still have to go to class." Ginny added as Camy returned from the woods with a small cauldron and a big top-hat. Placing the portable cauldron down in the center of the circle of people, she grinned.

"okay then, who wants to go first?" Enquired the assistant - professor cheerily. Rons' hand shot into the air. Everyone looked at him in surprise, while laughing slightly.

"What!" He demanded.

"S'okay. You can go first, but you don't need to raise your hand. We're not in class." Camy reassured him. He blushed a deep - magenta-like color, but nodded.

"Seamus! Truth or dare?" Ron demanded.

"Truth." Seamus replied immediately.

"Who do you like?" He asked as Camy handed Seamus a glass of the potion from the cauldron. Seamus eyed the stuff doubtfully for a moment, it _did_ look rather like pond-scum, and then gasped at the taste.

"It tastes like Strappleberry!" He proclaimed. The others looked at him in surprise and confusion. "A cross between strawberry and apple." He explained. Then he pondered Ron's question.

"You and Harry, of course. I mean, we _are_ friends, right?_(a/n muwhahha! couldn't resist!)_" The head girl replied patiently , as though he aught to of known that already. Ron's ears turned red.

"Not like _that_! I meant who do you know...fancy?" He re-stated. Seamus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sarah Bentley." Seamus responded softly, a sort of dreamy look on his face.

"Who?" Harry and Ron demanded. Ginny hid a smile.

" A witch I met last summer, when I was touring Italy. Really hot." Seamus replied, much to the other two girls amusement.

"Well, that makes it 'Mus's turn." Fred laughed, ready to move on with the game.

"Alright then...Ginny. Truth or Dare?" Seamus demanded.

"Dare, naturally." Ginny responded.

"Alright then... I 'spose you could...no...um...draw from the hat!" Seamus chose, his mind still in shock from revealing who he liked. Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hand into the hat which Camy held out towards her. Pulling out a little slip of parchment, Ginny read it aloud.

"You are dared to lick a tree." At this pronouncement, many of the boys grimaced and Camy wrinkled her nose. Shrugging, Ginny stood up and walked over to a tree. It seemed to be oak. Bending her head sideways, Ginny licked the tree. Calmly she sat back down in the circle and accepted the glass of water which Camy handed her. They were about to continue when Ginny gasped.

"EW! i just back washed tree!" She shrieked. This caused laughter to break out around the circle_(a/n this actually happened to a friend of mine. It was really gross, but funny!)_.

"Camy, your turn! Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked, trying to wipe the taste of tree off her tongue.

"Dare."

"Okay, then i dare you to...french kiss a dog! " Ginny declared. Never one to back down from a dare, Camy summoned a dog from thin air. Then she held the dogs face and proceeded to air kiss it. When she saw the flabbergasted looks on the faces of the others, Camy looked puzzled.

"What were _you_ thinking!" Camy demanded, looking slightly grossed out. _(a/n the idea for this came from two places. #1 : the annoying commercial by the computer-laptops guy. #2: we dared our friends little brother to air kiss a dog, but made the mistake of telling him to 'french kiss' it, instead of saying 'air kiss'. We hope he was only faking...)._

Quickly Camy turned to asking.

"Gred, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He returned.

"okay then. I dare you to put tacks on all the chairs that teachers will sit on tomorrow." Camy ordered. Rolling his eyes, Gred walked back out the door, which had reappeared. Only moments later he was back, smiling in a self-satisfied sort of way.

"Alright then...Harry! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to kiss every girl here." Gred declared. Shrugging, Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her on the check. Then he took Camy's hand and kissed it.

"Spoilsport." Gred sighed, but accepted the dare as complete. Afterwards came Ron and Forge, the game continuing long into the night.

------------------------------------

* * *

Well, that's all for now. This Chapter was kinda rushed since I realized i hadn't wrote it yet and want to get on to the next ones. Beware, not all days are in a normal succession of days! Meaning I'll probably skip a few months. I think you'll enjoy it anyways, though.

* * *

Once more: please review! I need feed back ! (obviously). I can't make it better if I don't know what you don't like, and what you do!  



	12. Dumbledore's Protegee

* * *

Hello all! How are you doing? I've finally got another small piece for you, and it's sort-of just an interlude. I realized, suddenly, that i had a gap between two parts of the story, and so here's the little link.

Please, free the Meese (plural for Moose) -one Moose freed everytime you review!

* * *

Waking slowly, Camy remembered that today was a Saturday. Infact it was the saturday which marked three months since she'd come to the castle. Slowly rising and stretching, she proceeded to think about what she had to do today. 

_"First I had better shower and change. Maybe a scalding shower will remind my muscles that it is not a catastrophe to spend a night sleeping in a too-soft bed."_ Camy thought mournfully, scolding her body with a shake of the head before heading off towards her morning refuge, the shower.

After climbing in, she allowed the water to pound down upon her neck and shoulders, enjoying the sensations it caused. On a normal school day she would have showed as quickly as possible (while still enjoying it). Today, however, she allowed the water to keep coming long after the time when a house-elf would have shown up to ensure that she was awake and dressing for the day.

Finally, when she almost fell asleep in the shower again, Camy stumbled out of her shower. Miraculously she managed to avoid injuring herself as she clambered over the high-lip of the tub and carefully wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. After that she pulled on a huge fluffy indigo bathrobe and sat down in a chair by her vanity. Or rather, she sat in a chair by the window and willed a vanity to appear. Of course, being a magical professors room, it did.

Closely following the vanity, a small house elf appeared with an almost silent 'pop!'. Camy shook her head, indicating that she could care for herself, thank you though. However, the elf paid no attention and stole the brush from her hands. Snapping it's long spindly fingers, the elf conjured a small platform which surrounded the chair Camy sat upon. Stepping onto the platform, the elf began the long process of dealing with Camy's hair, at the bottom. Carefully plying its tool, the elf worked out the tangles from a restless night. As it worked, it introduced itself.

"Hello Camy. We are named Miliani." The elf introduced itself.

"Gentle Caress?" Camy replied, surprised at the meaning behind the elfs' name.

"Yes. Our Parents were going to go with 'Salus' for health and love...but nothing really said 'very good care-giver and excellent hair-brusher and up-doer." replied Miliani. Shrugging, Camy allowed the elf to work, despite her claim earlier to not need help. Truthfully Camy enjoyed letting other people do things with her hair. Especially if they were as experienced as Miliani the house elf seemed to be.

Soon the elf was pulling the hair into sections, two tiny ones by Camy's face and the rest into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Next the small female elf went to work braiding two small braids at the side of Camy's face. As she braided, Miliani added ribbons and a few tiny Showy Evening Primroses (a/n this is an actual flower. it might not be tiny, but that's what magic is for! Well, that and making lives better of course!). Once this was accomplished the ponytail was let loose and the two braids were connected at the back of Camy's head to form a crown braid. After this had been accomplished, the elf performed several small spells which would keep the hair perfectly in order and stop it from breaking or frizzing.

Now the elf turned to make-up. Camy sighed in consternation as the elf started concealing spells and skin-tone changing spells, but allowed her to continue. After all, lack of sleep and food had started to ensure that she _looked_ like an invalid, as well as feeling like one. Soon Camy was a nice, healthy-looking light tan again and the sparkle was back in her eye. The sparkle, however, wasn't something the elf had placed there. That was all Camy's own. Once the diminutive elf was done, it vanished the platform and once more snapped its fingers.

Floating beneath the elf's guidance, several of Camy's clothing items floated out of her wardrobe for inspection. A few skits and tops, along with several slacks and pairs of shorts later, Camy found herself standing beside her new vanity wearing tan Capris, half-socks (a/n these are real socks, too. If you wear slip-ons and capris, they're a MUST...according to my family, anyways), and slip-on shoes. Her tunic-shirt was a nice olive-green which complimented her current skin-tone, and some modest jewelry finished up the outfit. The jewelry itself consisted of a crystal heart on a silver chain and silver dangly earrings.

Ready to face the world, or at least Hogwarts, once more she set off from her room.

--------------------------------------------

When a small elf popped into the Headmaster's chambers, the Headmaster greeted it warmly. After brief niceties, and of course, the offering of a lemon-drop, the two got down to business.

"Camy is done, and is heading up soon. Miliani sents her to Dobby first, though. She looks fairly normal due to our spells, as requested Sir." With that the diminutive house elf popped away and left the Headmaster to await his confidant and newest employee. Luckily the Professor did not have long to wait, however, as the Headmaster's rooms were slightly above the kitchens. Shortly a rap upon the door signaled that Camy had entered, and Dumbledore bid her enter. After she took a seat and started to sip at her potion politely, Dumbledore got down to business.

"How goes the mission, Miss Smith?" He asked.

"Not bad, but as I am sure you've noticed, it is taking its toll on my health. The House elf was a good idea, even if i don't approve of it. I am sure it will make everyone else feel better if i don't look as bad as I feel. I shall endeavor not to at like it, too. I think I might even start to rejoin the staff at the meals. Sooner or later not eating will catch up with me. Still, just not yet, i think. My stomach has enough trouble just keeping the potions down. I am afraid that I gave Severus quite a start the other night when I took a new potion. He'd never made the potion before, you see. It is suppose to link me better to my project. Of course, it has had several years to get used to the pain. When i got hit with it all at once, however...it was a bit like being run over by a train. All those repressed emotions and past psychological wounds are not easy to heal. No animal should feel like that. Not even Rabid ones, or diseased ones, or trained animals, or starved animals, or animals on steroids, or experimental animals..!" Camy started to explain, before beginning to rant and being cut off by the Headmaster.

"I understand, my dear. Still, I cannot help but think it would be wise to include Severus in our plans. He may not be pleased with them, but he would certainly be helpful to you, and your ...project." Dumbledore suggested. Camy shrugged.

"Eventually, perhaps. But I've neither your omniscience, nor your tact. When I feel like it's unavoidable, then I will include him. Before then...it's simply to dangerous, as you know. Even with just the few who know already, it is dangerous. If _He_ got wind of my 'project', then we would both perish, my friend. Is that all?" Camy replied, slightly exasperated. Dumbledore nodded, and after refusing a lemon drop, Camy left.

Watching his young protegee leave, Dumbledore worried about the child who had promised to help him on his latest crusade. She was more than competent, he knew. Sometimes it has nothing to do with how competent you are, however, and everything to do with luck and fate.

* * *

well, there you have it! Please, once more, review so that i can try and convince the Moose-fairy to free the Meese! 

Till laters:

Wings

* * *


	13. Beware the mystery meat!

Camy woke up the next morning and realized that she was wasting away, literally. She hadn't eaten in ten days. Not because she was anorexic, but because she couldn't. There really was nothing she would have liked better than to eat one of those huge hamburgers and an enormous stack of those fries smothered in grease one of her muggle-born students had been telling her about the other day. However, as she had previously discovered, food didn't look so good the second time around. Not only that, but it killed plants... , . Unfortunately, even healthy food made her sick, too.

So it was that she walked towards the great hall. On the way she found her three favorite teachers talking to a stranger.

"So, where are you from?" The stranger asked as she walked into hearing range.

"Where I am from we don't dangle our participles." Snape replied, sneering.

"What does that mean?" The stranger asked.

"It means you shouldn't end the sentence with the word from." Remus replied politely.

"I'm sorry sir, I was unaware. What should I have said?" The stranger asked.

"What you _should_ have said is 'So where are you from, moron?'." Sirius laughed. Camy rolled her eyes.

"Boys, boys! Let's not fight. It's barely eight in the morning! I'd like it to be a peaceful breakfast for once, if you don't mind." Camy called, by way of introduction. Sirius shrugged.

"He deserves it." Sirius growled. Camy cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" She questioned curiously.

"Because he descends from Slytherins, was destined to be a Slytherin, and actually _became_ a Slytherin." Black growled.

"Then, by your own definition, do you not also 'deserve it'? After all, you have two out of the three reasons yourself." Camy stated, causing Sirius to pause. Then she turned to Snape.

"Severus, do you have my potion?" she asked, and Snape nodded.

"Yes, but I gave it to Dobby. I figured it would make you feel less awkward at breakfast if you could consume something with the rest of us." Snape explained. Camy smiled slightly. Remus looked shocked at the civil conversation the two were having. Sirius, on the other hand, looked flabbergasted that not only was Snape being _nice_, but he was _worried_ about someone else too.

"Miss Rosentoll, I find myself worried...have I made this potion wrong? I've never made one wrong before...but...your reaction the other day to it was...unpromising. Are ou sure that I have the right instructions?" Snape questioned.

"The instructions were prefect." Camy replied.

"The instructions were prefect." Camy replied. "And no, you didn't brew it wrong. You may...ask Dumbledore if it worries you excessively. He can explain why it is imperative. Suffice it to say, it keeps me alive. My...reaction that you saw...is child's-play compared to what will happen without it. " Camy explained carefully. Snape nodded hesitantly. When she smiled at him, his mouth twitched up in one corner and he bid adieu before heading off with the stranger.

"Shall we continue on to breakfast?" Sirius asked. Remus opened his mouth in what looked to be asking a question, but Camy hooked her arm through Sirius's in acceptance before he could speak. Watching suspiciously, and not just a little jealously, Remus followed.

The first thing that Camy and Sirius saw when the went into the hall was the back of the head of a person they walked into.

"Oof!" Camy groaned, and would have fallen backwards, if not for the fact that her arm was still hooked securely through Sirius'.

"Why the hold up?" Sirius asked the kid they'd run into. The kid shrugged.

"I dunno." He replied vaguely. Sirius looked and Camy and noticed that she looked like she hadn't had a good meal for years.

"All right, break it up. Teacher and sick assistant coming through! Make way yo or you may end up losing your house 100 points.!" Barked Sirius. Immediately a path opened between the students.

Once they got to the front, the two staff members found what had caused the hold up. In the middle of the room were hug, floating letters.

"Beware! The Mystery Meat might just be the last thing you eat, _f you have a tooth that's sweet."_

_The letters read. Beneath was a signature:_

_Halfa Phantom._


	14. chibi and chicken rigmarole

* * *

Hello all! wings again! I'm just here to remind you to check out earlier chapters for my disclaimer and to beg you to review! pleases? With mud on top?

* * *

**ch. 14 chibi's and chicken!**

Shortly after their entrance, other teachers showed up and herded all the children to seats at their respective tables. In short order, Headmaster Dumbledore was standing before the curious students.

"Dearest Hogwarts, I trust all of you have by now heard the rumors of a new Prankster here at our school. I rush to assure you, nothing harmful will com of it. I must urge this prankster, whomever they are, to be most careful of students. Now, let's dig in! Anyone for a little chicken? It's fresh from our very good neighbors: Alaska! Sauerkraut." Dumbledore announced before sitting down and eating a hearty portion of said chicken.

The students watched him curiously, waiting for him to turn purple and die, or something curiously morbid and entertaining. When nothing happened, however, the students nervously began to eat the chicken themselves. Up at the heads table, Camy was watching the students in mild curiosity.

"Is that really wise?" Camy asked, her own plate as empty as always. Sirius chuckled.

"The Headmaster is a lot more sane and logical than he lets on. There's nothing wrong with the chicken." Sirius replied firmly.

"How like you to say, Black." Sneered Severus from Camy's other side. He then proceeded to poke a steaming chicken-breast suspiciously.

"Well, that establishes it, SEverus. The dinner is most definitely _dead_. If that is not enough, though, I'm sure ol' Moony could dispatch it for you." Sirius snickered in reply.

"Easy for _you_ to say, Black. You're used to _doing_ the pranking, not _being_ pranked. I, on the other hand, had to live through not only you and the miscreant marauders, but the terror twins as well." Snape retorted, rolling his eyes. This seemed like enough conversation for him, though, because he continued his examination of the chicken.

Camy covered her mouth delicately with her hand to stop the laughter as Snape leaned forward over the chicken and sniffed it like he was trying to snort the poor deceased delicacy up his nose. To even Minerva's amusement, the chicken lifted off the plane an inch or two when the hooked-nosed man inhaled.

It wasn't until surprised shouts rang out th great hall, however, that the other professors began to believe Snape.

Camy calmly sipped at the potion-in-a-mug that ha appeared at her place while the other professors looked on in a mix between horror, laughter, and curiosity. It seemed _every single one_ of the students had turned into a carbon-copy of Malfoy Jr.

Calamity broke out as a quarter of the hall headed towards the Weasely twins. Another quarter headed after Malfoy, whilst the remaining half wailed. The girls weren't pleased about looking like a boy, regardless of how pretty he looked.

Quickly McGonagall and a team of house-elves worked to break up the students and send them on their way to class. The teachers looked at their breakfasts reluctantly before heading off as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camy watched from her place behind an added desk as a bunch of first years filed into the classroom. Camy was glad it was her seventh class. She was beginning to see the signs Remus had told her to watch for.

When the classes' attention wandered, or when they didn't understand, for example. The students ignored her, for the most part, as they took their seats. Normally this was impossible because of her heritage, but Camy had learned that Remus was such a good teacher that students could be almost literally entranced by the lesson.

If she stayed completely still until then, no one really took notice of her. So it wasn't until a few minutes after Remus entered that she filled her quill with ink and put it to the parchment. Remus smiled at her, eyes shining in his 'teaching-and-loving-it' mode for a moment before he returned his attention to the class.

Camy found herself blushing and unable to concentrate for a few minutes. Frowning, Camy thought little of it and continued with her notes. After all, she _hadn't_ been feeling well lately. Perhaps this was merely another side-effect of her peculiar..._illness_.

The class flew by quickly and Camy found herself enjoying every minute of it. Earlier Remus had confided that it was just your basic 'Poltergeist' lesson, but she found it thrilling. It didn't hurt that it was Remus teaching it, either.

"So, in effect, Beware of Peeves. Now, please turn in your assignments to Miss Smith. Next time I'd like you to turn in two scrolls on the difference between pixies and fairies." Remus concluded. The students, as though waking from a daze, gathered their things and left. Camy was still bent over her parchment, though.

------------------------------------------

Remus, seeing her quill moving almost frantically across her paper, began to walk over. He'd taken no more than a step, though, before Camy glanced up.

"Don't move! I'm not done yet!" she ordered, and Remus found himself oddly content to just stand there and watch her. Her quill seemed to go in every direction, even making vertical lines. Finally she seemed satisfied.

"Alright, _now_ I'm done." She sighed.

"I'm curious...what could you have taken notes on? Even my students couldn't find much to take notes on." Remus remarked lightly as he drew closer. Much to his amusement, she blushed.

"They're not notes...exactly..." She mumbled. When he looked down at the paper, he found himself even more amused and slightly flattered. She'd drawn a cartoon-like picture of him teaching. Here and there around the picture were parts of his lecture. Camy poured some sand over the parchment and let it sit for a moment before dumping it back into the jar. That accomplished, Camy rolled up the drawing and placed it back into her bag. She was just shouldering her bag when Remus spoke.

"Camy, would you mind joining me for lunch?" He asked. Startled somewhat, Camy met his eyes and her mouth twitched. "That is...I mean...I wanted to discuss next time's lesson with you..." Remus stammered, realizing what the former question had sounded like.

"Yeah, sure. You just startled me is all." She replied, laughing off the awkwardness of a few moments ago.

* * *

okay, so...that's this chapter! Once again, please review! 

Laters:

Wings


	15. Hermione's alter

* * *

Hello again all! This part is dedicated to Clueless33396, who is a genius and reminded me that it was kinda odd that Harry and Ron didn't seem to be missing Hermione at all...so here we have it! Harry and Ron missing Hermione. 

Once more: disclaimer (is now on my main page, you may check it out there!)

* * *

_** So a redhead walks into a bar...erm...I mean...dorm...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ginny was going to her dorm one Saturday, wishing that life would stop being so boring again. Nothing had happened for practically weeks! Hoping that Harry and Ron would be getting into trouble (when were they _not?)_, she snuck up the boys staircase to their dorms and cracked open the door. Rather, she _tried_ to crack open the door. Apparently Harry really _was_ getting suspicious, because it'd been spelled shut.

Taking out her wand, she thanked her lucky stars that years of living with the twins had taught her how to do silent-magic. Whipping her wand up to her diagonal left, she quickly drew a squiggly across her chest. Next she brought it down sharply and the door silently opened. Cautiously Ginny poked her head through the door. What she saw there just about made her fall over in surprise!

Upon Harry's trunk was what looked like a...well, there really was no way to go about it...a shrine! Not just any shrine, however, but a HERMIONE shrine! A wizarding picture of her sat in the middle, with a muggle picture of her and her parents (all deceased) on the left and frame with two pictures within it on the right. The one on the right contained both a muggle and wizarding picture of the Golden trio.

Just in front of the picture lay three long, slightly frizzed-out hairs held together by a ribbon. In between the middle picture and the left picture was a S.P.E.W. badge, and between the right and left was one of the Galleons Hermione had charmed with the Protean charm to use for the D.A. Then the trunk was covered in the cloak she'd left at Grimmauld place three summers ago, the summer before she was killed.

All in all, Ginny was slightly worried that her brother and sorta-adopted brother were trying to start a cult. Coming forward into the room, she saw that both boys had tears streaming down their faces.

"Um...guys? You're not like...worshiping ..._it_...are you? Because you know, Hermione may have been an angel, but she's certainly no goddess. Worshiping her won't get you better grades." Ginny attempted to joke, not really sure of herself on this emotionally capricious ground.

"Grow-up Ginny! We just miss her, is all. We're doing better than the past year, at any rate. It's exactly a year and a half to the day from when we found out Hermione was killed. We decided last summer that we'd try to be happy, cause that's what she'd want, you know?" Ron snapped, sort of sadly.

"But it's really hard to just forget four years of great friendship and shared trials and suffering. Not that we'd want to forget. This is just our way of...saying goodbye. Sort of a ...hats-off to old times. We've decided that since we'll be graduating and fighting a war soon...we're going to have to move on fully. That way we'll at least stand a chance of making her proud of us. Where ever she is..." Harry added, almost to softly to hear. Ginny shrugged, sort of helpless in a way she couldn't understand. Never, in her entire life, had she wanted to tell a secret so bad.

The thought that it would result in the death of one of her best friends, however, stopped her. With a heavy heart she told the boys she understood, that everybody had to grieve differently. Then she turned and went her way, hoping to find solace in the chaos that was interrupting a slytherin Quidditch practice.

* * *

Well, there we have it, folks! What did you think? I mean, truly? Did you like it? Did you not? Could you not care less about what happens with this story...me, myself , and my adoring audience want to know (or at least...I do)! So please, for all of my multiple personalities, review!

Thank you, that is all (for now...)

Wings


	16. The Monster Within

Hello all! my comp is being mean, so i'm going to use dashed lines to seperate this chapter...anyhoodles, i 've finally finished typing and editing and re-typing/writting. So if there are any mistakes...I curse them! (points pickle in general direction of mistakes and proceeds to wack them in a very good impression of Ron doing an 'Wingardium Leviosa'). Anyways...yeah. You know the drill. It isn't mine.

Disclaimer: see main page.

P.S. pleeeeeeeeease review! It makes my day, it makes for better writting. AND it's my unbirthday! review for me, please? as a present for me? thanks! and enjoy:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Monster Within**_

Remus poured Camy a glass of water and conjured himself a cup of tea before settling down in an armchair across from her.

"Before we start with planning the lesson...I...need to know something. Camy, I know you are an adult, and a teacher. But you are also my _student_ teacher. I'd also like to think we're friends." Remus started, and saw a guarded expression immediately overcome Camy's face. A twisting sensation in his gut told him that he shouldn't expect the truth from her, or at the very _least_, that she wouldn't take his questioning very well.

"Camy...you're pale, you've lost a lot of weight, and you seem to be contantly sick. I hate to say it, but you even look worse than _I_ normally do just before or after a...changing. So, I have to ask you, as a friend. You're not anorexic, or bulemic, or something are you?" He questioned anxiously. Shaking her head, tears came into Camy's eyes.

"No. I respect myself to much for that." She replied.

"It's not about respect, and I think we both know that. Eating disorders are just like any other sickness. It _is_ okay to admit if you need help." Remus urged, watching her closely.

"No, I'm really not. My...condition ... is part of teh reason Dumbledore asked me here. You see, I couldn't continue my work at home, and the healers there could not help me. Also, very few know how to brew the potions I need...and even fewer can be taught how. Severus Snape has been able to help. Part of the problem is that the few potions there are can't fully help." Camy explained, arms crossed around herself as though she felt a chilll. Remus wasn't sure at what point she'd stood, but now she turned away from him to stare out the window.

"You've no idea...even Lycanthropy can't compare to the pain and confusion. I should know, too. I share a mind-link with a ware-wolf (a/n spelled that way on purpose! Ignore it if it bugs you!). It makes it net-to-impossible for me to hold a normal job, but my...afffliction is like the opposite of yours. Side-effect wise. I mostly suffer up till a few days before the fullmoon and starts again about two to three days after. Dumbledore saw this as a perfect opportunity to help both of us. One of us could teach when the other was...physically unable. Ironically, this illness was created by the same person who graced the world with Lycanthropy." Camy whispered, and her body was in a tense position that seemed like she'd spring into movement at any moment.

"Wait...someone created Lycanthropy...but...I've never heard of that, and I'm a Lycanthrope!" Remus retorted, confused and not sure he believed this tale.

"Well no...you wouldn't. It's a highly guarded secret...mostly only the top unspeakables know of it." She replied in a sad sort of way.

"Then how come you know?" He challenged. She turned her head to face him, and a sad sort of half-smile graced her face.

"Because, I used to _be_ a member of the elite. How else do you think I got cursed? The only unspeakables who know the secrets are given this ...gift...as an ensurance of silence. Idiots. They never think that it will only make us speak out more. No one should keep this quiet." She whispered once more, a sort of pain filling her voice that spoke of lost promises and opportunities. She turned from him again, sheilding her face from her view while she spoke. Even so her anguish was evident in every line of her body.

"Anyways, so Dumbledore thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me, since I can only work a few days a month. Do you know what kind of salaries you get from jobs that'll put up with that? Not enough to live on, at the most. Only enough to make a rat a king and a human a peasant." She laughed almost bitterly, arms hugging herself tightly. Rising, Remus came to stand behind her. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder. Neither of them moved for a longn time, just taking strength from each other and the silence.

"If you ever need help with it, just let me know. I ...understand...what it's like to suffer alone. Just know that you don't have to." Remus murmured, turning her to face him finally. She smiled slightly through her tears at him.

"Now...about next time...It'll be your first time teaching the lesson without me. So let's go over what you'll do, shall we?" He questioned lightly, abruptly changing the subject. Remus proceeded to teach Camy how to do the spells for the next class. He dropped his hand from her shoulder to demonstrate wand movements, and for a moment Camy had to shake herself from a sort of daze. Gratefully Camy latched onto the new topic, but not before her mind put in its own comment.

_"Wow...he's intense...and very sweet..._" It murmured in the backround. Camy very carefully ignored that part of her mind. She wasn't sure what it was on about, but she couldn't afford to be distracted while working this ...'new' ... spell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, whaddya think? Be sure to let me know, okay? (hint, hint). It's for my unbirthday, remember? Anyways, i'm not adding the next chapter until i get reviews...so we'll see how fast i update next! It's all up to you, people.

Till laters or a sufficiently interesting review:

Wings Rookie


	17. Go Ahead and Wonder but Don't Ask Why

Hello again readers! Yes, I'm aware it's been almost an eternity since I updated. That's because the plot bunny I was holding for this story escaped it's cage, ran out into the street, got run over by a car, and stuck to the tire. I have been told it was found somewhere in Australia. Don't ask me how it got from the car tire to Australia, because that's not even my continent, but somehow it did. So...anyways, I had to go out and capture a new plot bunny and it's taken me quite a long time. I'm going to try and finish this story off and then go back through and fix it all up.

Also, I just found out when I finally got to a place that had internet that my version on the net isn't the same as my version on my computer. I'm posting this chapter anyways (because you've all been waiting so patiently!), but I'm going to go and re-read all my previous chapters and update for y'all soon.

I hope you enjoy the continuation. ^_^

~ wingsrookie

* * *

_**You can wonder, but don't ask why!**_

* * *

Cami bit her lip as the class filed in. It was only her fourth time teaching, after all, and this was an exceptionally big class. Dumbledore had decided to group the different houses of same age-groups together on the days that Cami had to fill in for Lupin, since she couldn't do every single one of his classes all day and still fulfill her duties to Sirius and Snape.

She felt lucky that Lupin always taught her the incantations and proper wand-movements before class. Of course she'd known how to do them before she went to rejoin her birth-parents in their home, but she'd had to renounce Wizarding magic in favor of her people's magic in order to go home. As a side-effect, all knowledge of how to work Wizarding magic was wiped from her mind. Now she couldn't perform it. When Cami caught Ginny's eyes, Ginny winked and smiled. IT was a good thing this was Ginny's class. They always bolstered her confidence, albeit unknowingly. Mostly because Ginny was such a good friend. The other students were usually pretty nice, too. Except some of the Slytherins, of course.

"Alright class. Today we are studying killer rabbits. Can anyone tell me what is most dangerous about the Kabbit?" Cami asked, voice ringing through the room.

"It appears so innocent?" A timid Hufflepuff replied. Cami smiled slightly. This lesson would go fine.

* * *

Moony sat upon his dog bed and stared at the door which barred his entrance into the rest of the world, and out of his cell. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to leave the cage. He could still smell the liquid the two legger half of him had swallowed.

He knew it was this which drained his energy and made him weak physically as an elder. At these thoughts he paused, wondering if he would ever be allowed to meet the Elders.

_**"Probably not. For as little as I like it, I'm as subject to a two leggers' will and control as any leash-liker."**_ He thought, lips drawn back and showing his vicious teeth. A light padding sound reached his ears, and they perked up Suddenly he smelled new magic swirling around his cage, and reading himself to knock down whoever was going to open the door.

The door creaked open and a female two legger walked through the door cautiously. He would have lept then, but a funny smell surrounded her. She smelled of the forest, and of foxes. While Moony did not particularly like foxes, he somehow sensed this one was a friend. Suddenly the two legger transformed into a fox. He felt empathy well up in him. Before he had a chance to express that, however, another two legger female walked through the door, closed and spelled it before transforming into a wolf.

Moony stared at the wolf in front of him. She was like him, and yet unlike him. She had changed fully into a wolf, and couldn't stand on two limbs if needed. She seemed perfect to him. A sense of great age surrounded her, and he respected her, even as he looked her over. Silver fur covered most of her body, and a white blaze shone on her forehead. She was slender and fit, her every movement graceful and no action seemed to be wasted. Warily she padded over to him and touched her nose to his.

He blinked, surprised. No one had ever greeted him by the ancient tradition of the wolves before. Although he had tried to describe it to a dog once. She asked his permission to be on his territory and talk to him. He waged his tail and opened his mind.

_**"You are welcome here."**_ He said hesitantly. The female's lips drew back and her tongue lolled out in a canine grin.

_"Thank you. My name is Silver Shadow Mist. You may call me Mist, or Shadow, if you like. My companion is Sly Ember Fast. She prefers being called Ember."_ The Female wolf explained. With a start, Moony remembered the female fox. He cocked his head slightly toward the young fox, but kept his eyes on Shadow.

_**"You both may call me Moony. My...my old friends did. Before they...abandoned me...." **_He started to reply, and then trailed off at the unhappy memories. Shadow lost her smile.

_"Then no one told you? It was broadcast everywhere that we were. We had heard of you before, I admit freely, and we are honored to make your acquaintance. Prongs now walks the eternal meadows, as does his mate. The rat has been killed for turning and the leash liker...sorry, forgot he's your friend. Anyways, the _dog_ could not come because he has been given the task of watching over young human pups tonight. You know dogs...He sends you his love, though. He has been imprisoned in Human cages for a very long time and only just got out, to be fair."_ Shadow explained. Moony was thunderstruck, but found himself appreciative of her advice.

Interrupting their conversation, the fox came to stand next to Shadow. The two females touched noses for a moment, and then Ember bid them a farewell. She trotted up to the door, and melted through it.

_**"How did she **_**do**_** that?! I couldn't get through!"**_ Moony growled in consternation. Shadow grinned again and her eyes gleamed.

_"She's a fox. No one tells a fox what it can and can't do. Not even magic. Besides, the magic only keeps wolves in certain places. I had to get her to open the door. What do you do all night, anyways?"_ She asked. He shrugged, embarrassed.

_**"My...two legger half does something that makes me almost...unable to move."**_ He sighed, knowing and worried that she'd think him weak.

_"Really? How odd."_ Shadow commented as she lay down next to him, head on paws. Immediately he stiffened where he lay upon the bed.. She nuzzled the side of her face against his jaw.

_"Relax. You haven't been around many like us, have you? It must have been so lonely for you."_ She mused, leaning her back against him and resting her head on his paws. He wondered absently if all wolves acted like her. When he voiced his thought, she gave him her canine grin again.

_"Wolves are just as varied in the way they act as any other creature. Unlike other creatures, however, almost all wolves are able to combine their differences for the good of a community, no one rising up and controlling the rest. We have a pack leader, but he works only for the good of the pack. I am merely less reserved than others. If it bothers you, though..."_ She murmured, starting to move away from him. Moony quickly rested his head atop hers and stopped her from moving.

_**"It's fine. I just ...have not had friends in such a long time that I'm not used to it. We are friends, aren't we?"**_ He replied nervously. Her tail wagged slowly.

_"I'd like that. Of course, if we're friends I'll have to come visit you when you're here. Would you mind?"_ When she asked, he could tell she was just as tired and drained as the two leggers' control made him.

_**"That would be nice. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"**_

_"That depends. Ask away, and I'll see if I can answer."_

_**"I saw you change. Do you...fight with your other half as much as I seem to?"**_He asked hesitantly. She looked up at him and was silent for so long he thought she wasn't going to answer.

_"We are one. Long ago we were like you, but we learned to accept each other's differences and became one person, giving up our less favorable traits tow gain both our better ones. We are the same person in both forms, and even in-between like you. There is still some differences, of course. Like how our wolfen instincts reign when in this form, or deliberately called upon. It is part of my destiny as a child of two Elders. I myself will never be an Elder, but I inherited certain things from them which required us to meld." _She sighed, eyelids drooping.

_**"That's really awesome. Before you fall asleep, can I ask a favor of you?"**_ pleaded Moony. Shifting up to sit next to him, she met his gaze.

_"Ask and I shall try my best to do."_ came the answer, and he was amazed at her trust in him, even though she barely knew him.

_**"Help me to become one with my other half, as you have done? I am tired of this fighting. I want to **_**live**_**. Even if I have to share my life with **_**him**_**." **_**Pleaded the male wolf.**

_"I cannot do it yet, but someday I will."_

_**"Watch over him, please? My other half, I mean. Until I can."**_

She tilted her head to the side, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth comically.

_"I think I can handle that."_ She replied, tone light as she shifted back to laying against him and then proceeded to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Cami woke in a strange room which seemed like a dungeon cell, and stood. She allowed her form to flow from wolf to human as she stood, looking down at the now Human Lupin. Her stomach twisted as she remembered her promise to Moony. Why had she done that? It wasn't part of her bargain with Dumbledore.

She might just have gotten herself into more trouble than she could handle. Already Lupin was far to observant. It wouldn't be long before he no longer believed her story about her illness. Even if it was true to a degree. She couldn't possibly hope to keep fooling him forever. Which was a very bad thing indeed.

If he found out the truth...both their lives were forfeit. And there was no Harry Potter or Mary Sue to rush to her rescue this time.

* * *

Sorry for those of you who are confused by the 'Mary Sue' reference. It's a name people in my area have made up for those characters in books that pop in from nowhere (and haven't been previously introduced) to 'save the day' or somehow rescue the plot from a situation in which the character or world, or whatever, would have otherwise perished.

Also, as I stated at the beginning of this chapter I have captured a new plot-bunny, so this story should get going again soon. Especially since I now know where it's going! SO...yay for me! And my readers, of course! Well, I'm off to bed now, as it is officially so late a time for going to bed that's it's early (in the morning).

I've got a few more chapters worked out, so I'm going to try and get a couple typed up and posted for all of you good readers who actually stuck around through the plot that floundered pathetically until now, and the very long break. Those of you who just joined us...lucky you (assuming you've actually read to this page...which you must be if you're reading this....) sorry for the side tangent. Anyways, if you're new to this story then just be assured that it's a good thing I've captured a new plot bunny. Leave a review if you want my plot-bunny to be fed and therefor kept alive. Otherwise this one might die too.....

* * *


End file.
